The golden Saiyaman
by The septer
Summary: A teen Gohan/Saiyaman fanfic. Gohan who is now the prince of the Ox kingdom, has been forced to enter High school by his mother. Prince Gohan soon realizes that Satan city is a lot more dangerous than it seems, and so the great Saiyaman is born. Working alongside another crime fighter, Videl Satan, Gohan soon ends up having to save Satan city, and eventually the whole world!
1. Chapter 1

Videl Satan jumped out of her capsule copter and landed on the roof of the warehouse. She could here the gunfight going on down below. The police force of Satan city had raided this warehouse to apprehend a gang of smugglers, and from the sound coming from down below, it looked like things weren't going as the cops had planned.

Videl kicked down the roof top door and quickly entered the warehouse. Waking down the stairs she reached a high viewing platform, below which the entire Warehouse was clearly visible.

Right in front of Videl stood a gun man who was clearly shooting at the cops. He hadn't noticed her yet.

'Good, let's get started', Videl thought to herself. She quickly knocked out the gun man on the platform with a high kick to his head.

Videl too his place and looked down to get a clear view of the warehouse. The cops were still blocked out at the entrance. Though the cops outnumbered the gunmen, the gunmen were very well covered behind large storage boxes.

'One, two, three, four, five…and six! Today is good day!', Videl grinned as the adrenalin rushed inside her. She had been doing this for two months now, ever since her fourteenth birthday. Helping the cops and the people of Satan city by using her martial arts skills to take down criminals. She started doing this because of the rush it gave her, and also to help protect the people of Satan city. After all this city was named after her family, so didn't she have a responsibility to help defend them?

Videl jumped off the viewing platform and landed right in the midst of the six gun men.

Videl knocked out the first man in front of her with a powerful chop to the neck. Then she quickly rushed at the next gunman, kneeing him first in the groin, then in the face, and finally knocking him out with a palm strike to the temple.

'Oh oh', Videl thought to herself as she felt a gunman behind her take aim at her. She quickly jumped to the right and then vaulted over a storage box as the gunman began to fire at her.

There was another reason for why Videl fought crime. And the reason was that she believed that she had a special ability. She couldn't really explain it. One day while training Videl suddenly felt everyone around her. It was as if she was sensing the aura of every living thing near her. She could even sense whether someone was about to be aggressive or if someone was afraid. She could also somehow sense another persons strength, and could feel whether a person was stronger or weaker than her, it was as if she was naturally gauging a person's level of power.

Videl could now explain how she got this power, perhaps her father possessed it too, and that's why she gained it. But her father had never spoken about such an ability, and Videl had kept it a secret from him, she had kept it a secret from everyone except her best friend Ersa.

Right now she could sense the auras of the four remaining gunmen even from behind her cover. She could feel where they stood, and she also knew that she was stronger than all of them, perhaps stronger than all of them combined.

Videl removed a boomerang capsule(quite aptly named because it turned into a boomerang, though she did feel that it was quite a lazily named) from her pocket, then activating it, she threw the boomerang at a shelf next to her. The angle that she threw it at, made the boomerang bounce off the shelf and then smack the temple of the nearest gun man, and then bouncing off his skull the boomerang hit a second gunman behind him. The first gunman was knocked out and but the second was only stunned.

The two other remaining gunmen were still firing at the cops. 'Now to end it', Videl thought to herself.

Jumping out of her cover Videl first rushed at the gunmen firing at the cops.

She knocked down the first one with a high jump kick, and then quickly rolled towards the second gunman as soon as she touched the ground. The second gunman turned towards her but before he could aim his gun Videl punched him in the groin, then swatting away his gun she punched his throat.

The man started to gasp for breath, but before Videl could knock him out, she sensed the gunman she had stunned with the boomerang starting to take aim at her again. She quickly ran to him and before he could shoot she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, then knocked him out with a swift and powerful elbow to the skull.

Videl sensed the man she had jump kicked was rising again. Grabbing the gun of the man she had just knocked out the threw it at the rising gunman and the gun hit his face.

The man gasped in pain, and before he could recover he was knocked out by a kick to the head.

Videl suddenly sensed that the last gunman wasn't gasping for air anymore, and that he had already taken aim at her.

"Shit!", Videl swore out loudly. The gunman gave her a cruel smile before firing.

Videl dodged to the right, but the bullet grazed him shoulder. Gasping at the stinging pain that shot across her arm, Videl quickly rolled away towards a shelf. Two bullets struck the spot on which she was standing just a moment ago.

Suddenly she felt the gunman get distracted. A bullet fired from the cops had just ricocheted off the shelf right besides the gunman's ear.

'Thank you!', Videl silently thanked the cops, for that one moment of distraction was all she needed. Jumping off the storage shelf she was running towards, Videl flew towards the gunman. She first kicked away his gun, then as soon as the landed, she knocked him out with the oldest and most trusted method of knocking someone out, with a flurry of punches right to his face.

Videl grinned at her handiwork, then called out to the cops," Alright boys! Shows over! Now let's get these jerks into a cold and uncomfortable prison cell and call it a day!"

The police men walked inside the warehouse and started to bind the gunmen. Videl also saw the police chief walking towards her. Videl sighed as the frowning police chief came up to her. The chief disapproved of Videl helping fight crime, and not because he felt that she was hindering his job, but because her father disapproved of her fighting crime, and that made every conversation with the chief all the more annoying.

Suddenly Videl suddenly felt the gun man on the viewing platform get up.

"Ah shit! Get down chief!", Videl yelled as she pushed away the police chief just as a volley of bullets sprayed down on them.

Videl chuckled to herself at her luck, because she had called right on top of her boomerang.

" Screw you!", Videl yelled, as she flung the boomerang at the gunman knocking him out for a second time.

Videl stood up and dusted her white shirt. Then she looked at the rising police chief and grinned at him.

"Well sir looks like I saved your butt…again".

The chief glowered at her and then said," Young lady I have had it with you and your suicidal antics! You got shot today! You are bleeding right now girl! What will I tell your father huh? It is me who has to answer to him! Do you understand that!"

The chief continued on his angry rant fueled by her dad, which she promptly ignored. Instead she looked at her shoulder where the bullet had grazed her. Her was bleeding, and had stained the white shirt she was wearing.

"Damn. I liked this shirt", Videl muttered to herself.

" What did you say young lady! I heard that! You look me in the eye and speak that language ", the chief yelled.

'The hell did he hear. Deaf moron', Videl thought to herself.

" Uh huh. Ok chief man, you have given me the complimentary earful of the day, and so the day is complete. I am going to go home now and have a nice nap. See you", saying that Videl ran past the chief while pulling out a capsule scooter.

She vaguely heard the chief yelling at her to come back but she just opened the capsule and then climbed into the scooter.

Waving to the chief, she gave him her most haughty grin, oh how he hated that. Then she drove away towards her home. She and Ersa were going to watch the newest season of game of crowns. That show was just amazing.

Five years had passed. Five whole years since the cell games. Goten, his little brother was four years old now. Gohan, goten and his mother had now moved into the ox kingdom, into his grandpa, the ox king's palace.

Gohan had also been declared the prince of the ox kingdom since he moved into the palace. The ox kingdom had now officially become the fourth government of the world. It was no longer a wild territory.

After the whole ordeal with the androids and cell, the Alliance of cities and the world kingdom had taken a huge toll due to the loss of both life and property. Half of King Pug's entire army had been decimated cell and few cities of the AOC had been exterminated.

In that economic crisis, it was grandpa and the ox kingdom that helped to sustain the world government. As of now the ox kingdom was the most powerful of the four governments of the world.

Gohan had just woken up, and was now getting ready for the day. Today he planned to take a trip to Capsule corporation and help Bulma and Dr. Briefs out with their work. He had started to help out in CC about a year ago. After all, he had finished studying everything he could get his hands on, and now he was probably as well educated as a doctorate holder. His mother had made sure that he had finished high school level of studies by the time he was 8. After that he himself perused further studies, because he enjoyed discovering new thing in the world of science.

After taking a bath and getting dressed. Gohan walked out of his room towards the dining hall. In the ox kingdom, the Royal family and high ranking nobles all ate together in a large common mess.

Every meal was like a party. Especially when there was alcohol involved.

Gohan loved staying in the ox palace. He enjoyed his grandpa and the ox kingdom nobles company. If was far less lonely that dad's old home. But he did visit his old house sometimes, to see his father and great grandpa Gohan's shrine.

As Gohan walked into the mess hall dozens of people yelled good morning to him and waved at him merrily.

Gohan grinned and waved back at everyone, and tried to greet everyone he could.

Walking up to the main table, Gohan saw his mom, Goten and his grandpa already sitting at the table. Along with them sat Porunda, a pot bellied man with a balding head who was Ox kingdoms chief minister, and Zozor, a blond woman who Gohan was rather uncomfortable around, because he was weirdly attracted to her even though she was about forty years old. Zozor was the supreme commander of the Ox kingdom military, and she always wore dresses that clearly showed her ample cleavage.

Gohan greeted them then sat down to eat breakfast. As they ate and his mom was scolding Goten for wasting peas.

Suddenly she turned to Gohan and gave him a look that immediately put him on guard. His mom was about to give him an order that he wasn't going to like, he could just sense it.

"Gohan, you know that I always wanted the best for you baby, that is why I always pushed you to study harder. You know that right?", His mom asked.

" Yes mom, of course I do".

"Good. Well I realized that, while you have been studying hard, and are probably smarter than every person in the world, Gohan my dear, in this world, people only get a job if they have a degree".

" Uh…ok".

"That is why Gohan, I want you to go to high school from next month".

" WHAT! BUT MO-", Gohan started to protest.

"Quite! There will be no argument on this matter. I want my baby to get a good education. I want him to have a PhD!", Chi Chi yelled.

" what's a PhD?", Gohan vaguely heard Goten ask.

"I want my baby to get a good job! And be self sufficient! I know that you are a prince now Gohan, but think! What will people say when the Prince of the Ox kingdom doesn't even have a degree! So that's it. From next month you will be going to high school. I have already decided it will be Orange star high in Orange city. It is said to be one of the best high schools of the world!", Chi Chi ranted onn.

And thus Gohan's fate was sealed.

When he went to CC and told Bulma that he would be enrolling in a high school tomorrow, she couldn't stop laughing and told him that his mom probably wanted to send him to high school because she wanted grandchildren. Gohan didn't understand her implication at first, but when he did he couldn't stop blushing. That only made Bulma laugh even more.

And instead of working on a newer version of capsule copter, the rest of the day was wasted on Bulma giving Gohan tips on how to talk to girls, which Gohan listened to from one ear and threw out from the other(a skill honed thanks to practicing in while his mother lectured him).

The only good thing to come out of this day was an exhilarating spar with Vegeta. Though Gohan didn't tell Vegeta about his enrollment into high school, he wasn't that stupid. If he told Vegeta, then he would never hear the end of it.

Gohan sighed as he flew back to the Ox palace. Tomorrow was a step towards the destruction of his perfectly simple life.


	2. Chapter 2

The capsule copter landed on top of the helipad. As soon as it's motor stopped, two dozen cameramen surrounded the copter and started clicking away.

"Agh! Grandpa did you have to let the media in as well?", Gohan groaned, he hated the bloody media. Especially when they asked him questions. He was once surrounded by an army of reporters, and he couldn't have just flown away since he was keeping his Saiyan heritage and powers a secret. That was perhaps the most terrifying moment of his life. Gohan shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by reporters again.

" Damn reporters", Gohan muttered.

"Gohan we obviously cannot ban the entrance of the media in a diplomatic meeting. You know that. I like them no better than you do", the ox King sighed.

" Oh don't worry my Lords. I will handle the media myself. That is why I tagged along after all!", the chief minister Porunda said with his usual jolly tone.

Ox King, Gohan, Porunda and the driver got off the copter once the helipad had been surrounded by the ox King's guards.

The cleared a way through the reporters and camera men as then entered Orange city's mayor's mansion. Actually it was Satan city now. Gohan hadn't realized that the city had been renamed until Grandpa has organization a diplomatic meet with the mayor yesterday.

Gohan chuckled. Now when the ox kingdom organized anything, everyone would stand read in attention and prepare everything in just under a day. And to think that just half a decade earlier the ox kingdom was considered a terrorist organization just because they preferred to be isolated.

"See Gohan. While I can't ban the paparazzis, I can at least make preparations to keep us safe from them. The guard came useful after all didn't they", the ox King said with a grin," We don't want another West city incident now do we".

Gohan shuddered again at the thought of the West city incident. Cameramen everywhere. The blinding flashes. The constant questioning. Oh the nightmares!

'Damn you jerks!", Gohan thought as the camera flashes blinded him. The guards could stop the reporters from surrounding him but who was going to stop the damn camera men from their visual assault.

Once inside the mayor's mansion, Gohan, the ox King and Porunda conducted the meeting with the mayor.

They discussed security, financial support from the ox King and resolved a few minor diplomatic problems.

Throughout the whole meeting the mayor couldn't seem to shut up about how sorry he was that Mr Satan himself couldn't make it to the meeting. After each discussion he felt the compulsion to remind the ox King that Mr Satan himself was a citizen of this city, and that Mr Satan was unfortunately out of the country and hence couldn't make it to the meeting.

'Oh just shut up you fanboy', Gohan yelled in his mind and seriously considered yelling it out loudly.

Finally after then meeting was over everyone moved into a small auditorium present inside the mayor's mansion.

Once Gohan was settled on the dias he looked ahead of him, and to his horror at least thousands of reporters ( There were only about forty, besides the auditorium couldn't even house more than fifty) occupied the seats in front of him.

The entire conference was being shown live on TV. So when Porunda would make the dreaded announcement, the entire world would hear it. Gohan gulped, he fate was about to be sealed. As of now, his mother was already meeting up with the principal of orange star high. Gohan wondered whether the principal would believe that the woman who had come for her son's admission was really the mother of the Ox prince, perhaps he wouldn't believe, but after this live telecast, there would definitely be no doubt in his mind.

The conference began with the mayor apologizing(again) for the absence of Mr Satan who was currently out of the country. After which Porunda and the mayor's secretary answered any questions that the reporters asked.

After a while, Porunda suddenly cleared his throat and spoke, "the ox kingdom wishes to make an announcement to the people of Satan city. We recognize that out education system is not as development as that of Satan city, we hope that one day it would be just as efficient as that of Satan city, but as of now, literacy is still a weak point of the Ox kingdom. Now as you all know, the ox Prince had turned fourteen this year. The Prince has always been home schooled by private tutors. But now, his mother desires the Prince to receive a proper high school education, that is in a level with that of Satan city's education it self! But as the ox kingdom lacks such a prosperous education system, we have decided, that as soon as the new semester at Orange star high starts, the Prince shall be one of it's new students! We trust our Prince's education shall be handled properly by the teachers of this city!"

The dreaded announcement had been made. And with it came the dreaded questions, aimed not at Porunda, not at grandpa, not at the mayor, but right at him. A thousand questions flooded Gohan's ears, and a billion camera flashes dazed him.

All he could do is turn to Porunda and mutter, "why".

Porunda merely whispered a sorry.

And then suddenly, all hell broke loose.

The three windows on the eastern side of the auditorium shattered and three armed men in military gear jumped through them. The door way that connected the auditorium to the mansion was kicked down and four more armed men in military grade gear entered the auditorium. Even the back door to the auditorium was broken down and another three armed military men entered the auditorium.

The there were ten mayor guards and seven ox King guards inside the auditorium who quickly readied their weapons, but suddenly four of the mayor guards and two of the Ox King guards jumped back from and shot down their comrades.

" NO!", the ox King yelled as four of his chosen guard were killed.

Sixteen armed hostiles. Sixteen armed hostiles along with live cameras and reporters…they made him helpless, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't risk everyone knowing about his true power.

Grandpa and Porunda were the only two people in this auditorium that knew who he really was. And he couldn't let anyone else know. That would put his mother, and his four year old brother at risk.

His father had decided to stay dead simply because his very existence brought about challenge from extremely dangerous threats. He was know throughout the galaxy as the man who killed Freeza. And that constantly brought other space warlords to earth to test their strength. In fact even after Goku died, at least four warlords had tried to conquer earth. Thankfully Gohan and the other z fighters had easily taken care of them and hand not let them become public threats.

But he couldn't risk taking out these men. He could have done it. He could have beaten them before they could blink an eye. But at base form he wasn't fast enough to be invisible to the human eye. Perhaps if he turned super…but then he doubted that anyone would fail to see a man suddenly starting to shine. No he couldn't do anything…and especially not with the telecast still being live and over forty nosy reporters standing right in from of him. They would never keep quite about his powers even if he destroyed their cameras.

No…he was helpless. Just like everyone else. He wound not risk his families safety, or the ox kingdoms safety, by showing his powers. That would only end up being an invitation for blood thirsty maniacs.

Videl and her friend Ersa were engrossed in the Game of crowns.

'Damn this show is good', Videl thought as she saw Lord Red Harp get beheaded by the teenage King of the iron crown.

"Oh my god!", Ersa cried out as the closed her eyes. She had no stomach for gore. She only saw the show because she thought the guys in it were hot, as well as for the plot. This show had everything! And it didn't flinch to kill of main characters either!

Suddenly Videl's watch began to beep. She groaned as she paused the show then looked at her watch to see whose call it was.

"Tristan? Great! Time for some action!", Tristan was her contact from the police. Whenever some criminal activity was going down, Tristan would tell her, and she would lay a beat down up it.

" Hey man! So, what's up?", Videl spoke through her watch.

"Videl, just switch on you TV and look at the news, it's on every channel", Tristan said through her watch.

" Ersa, news".

"Yup", Ersa quickly changed to a news channel.

It showed the live coverage of the conference taking place at the mayor's mansion. And the head line was that the mansion had been taken over by terrorist forces.

A tall blue haired man, dressed in military gear and armed with an assault rifle, walked up to the cameras and spoke, " All right citizens of Satan city! Today you have the opportunity to witness live, the take over of your beloved city! That's right people! It isn't just this auditorium that's in a hostage situation! It's your whole goddamn city! Oh yeah! Right now every single news station in this city has already been taken over. That's why you are gonna get this whole telecast live! Otherwise those pussy assed losers in the broadcast towers usually shut down all transmission cos they are pussies! But fear not dear citizens of Satan city! For today is going to be the most exciting day of you life!"

Suddenly the man took out a watch from one of his many pockets in his vest.

"Oh yeah, also, people living next to a police precinct, expect a loud boom in….in three seconds!"

"What the fuck!", Videl yelled out as she suddenly heard the sound of an explosion from the TV. There was a police precinct right next to he mayor's mansion.

"Oh you guys heard that right? I purposely planted a bigger bomb in the precinct nearby. So that everyone else who isn't near a precinct can also hear that lovely sound of shit blowing up", the man said with a crazy grin on his face.

" And guess what people of Satan city…nay! People of the world! Today is our lucky day! We were planning to take over the city for almost a year now! And on the day we decided to finally put our plan in motion, guess what? The freaking ox King shows up! What fabulous luck! Of course we had some difficulty in replacing a few of his personal guard. But thank God for technology huh!"

Suddenly the faces of two of men who were standing behind him started to flicker. The two men were wearing the armor of the Ox kingdom, their flickering faces suddenly changed in completely different faces, and though there wasn't a significant change, Videl noticed that the two men were now slightly taller than they were before.

"Oh yeah! Also this isn't the only place my boys have taken over! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! As of now Orange city stadium, Grand star amusement park, and Orange star university have also been taken over! Also the city has been blocked away from the outside world by a plasma field! Oh yeah! You boys and girls are stuck in here now!

" Well you are must be wondering why this crazy person is making your life so miserable. Well the answer to that question is simple guys! Hercule goddamn Satan! That's right people! Well I hope you are listening Hercule my boy! Cos this is a direct message to you! I want to kill you Hercule. Plain and simple. I want to kill you, and show the world that I AM THE STRONGEST MAN ALIVE! You better get here soon Hercule. Oh yeah, cos for each hour of delay, I will kill one of the media assholes present in this room. Also if you don't get here within 24 hours, I am just gonna blow up this whole city. That's right. Mayor's mansion, Orange star university, grand star amusement park, Orange city stadium, they all go boom boom. With all the hostages still inside. Of course before that I get to kill 23 media personnel, which would be very satisfying cos I freaking hate the media. When you arrive outside Satan city, I will pull down the city wide plasma field, you can enter, but you alone. Cos otherwise if anyone else decided to walk in with you, I will still make everything go boom boom. Oh yeah, also, in about…uh…another 10 seconds, your mansion front door is gonna get blown away and every man and woman who works for you is gonna get a freaking bullet in their head. And if you daughter is still at home….that super bonus! HA! Alright people meet you in an hour for a live execution. Tata! Oh and till then every channel will run the Game of crowns from season one, episode one non stop, cos I freaking love that show. Bye!"

"Holy shit! Oh my god Videl did you hear him! Oh my god there are people coming over here Videl! Oh god", Ersa ranted on in her panic attack.

Videl wasn't feeling any better. 'He said ten seconds!'

And then Videl felt them. Nearly fourteen hostile auras appeared in front of her house.

And then the whole building shook. Dust fell from the ceiling and the TV toppled over. They were inside.

" OH MY GOD! VIDEL THEY ARE COMING INSIDE!", Ersa yelled, and then she began to sob.

"I know", Videl whispered. And then she smirked. Because she could feel them, and she knew…she knew that she could defeat them. And that was all she needed to calm down. They were crazy, they were evil, they were armed, but they were still not going to beat Videl.

" Alright Ersa, listen up. I SAID LISTEN TO ME! Ersa this house has two floors with twelve rooms each, plus a large dojo attached to it. We are on the second floor's last room. I will take them down Ersa. I will protect you, I promise. Just calm down and hide under the bed".

Ersa stopped crying and nodded,"O..Ok". As she started to get under the bed.

Ersa always was braver than she looked. And Videl was always a fighter, who never gave up. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, it just wasn't in her blood.

How could this be possible. An entire city. How could no one have noticed. How could such a thing be possible. How could he have not noticed.

And how dare this man threaten his city.

"Vixen", he addressed his trusted second in command, a pretty woman, with blue hair and eyes, short in stature, but deadly, perhaps the deadliest fighter he knew.

" Yes sir", she stood next to him waiting for her orders.

"Orange star university, send in the faceless man. The petrodactyl brothers go to the stadium, as well as the bomb King. You will handle the amusement park personally. It is large so be alert. And find the bomb first".

" Yes sir! I will send your command to the others, then leave immediately ", Vixen left his side.

He now sat alone, in silent fury.

'This is my city. And no one threatens my city'.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan extended his senses far and beyond the mansion, until it reached the very outskirts of the city and touched the plasma field.

Immediately Gohan knew that there was no plasma field. The entire force field had actually been generated by ki.

'A Telekinetic', Gohan realized. And a rather strong one at that. For a human to be able to generate such a large scale barrier was rather impressed. It was even sturdy enough to hold back a large amount of force. Of course any z fighter could have broken the barrier in a second. And besides Gohan had seen piccolo make a telekinetic barrier nearly a thousand times stronger, though not so wide. But then again it was an impressive feat for a human.

Gohan was surprised to feel a large amount of ki around the leader of this terrorist group. The blue haired man was strong. Stronger than most humans, even stronger than grandpa, but he wouldn't even come close to Yamcha.

Gohan felt the presence of several humans with strong ki all across the city, and he was able to match the ki signature of one man to the ki that the city wide barrier was made up of.

Gohan then carefully studied the aggressiveness of the leaders ki and then marked every person with a similar aggressive ki signature. It was a trick that he had learnt from Piccolo. A method to distinguish ordinary people from foe when everyone was a stranger.

'Three thousand, four hundred and twenty six! Holy Dendei! How the hell did this guy get so many people into the city with anyone ever noticing!'

The ox King suddenly spoke, breaking the tense silence, "Why are you doing this? What is your real objective?"

The blue haired man turned to the ox King and grinned,"why my giant ogre of a king, I have already told the whole world my objective quite clearly. Did you not hear? I want to kill Satan. I want to prove to the world that I am mightier than it's mightiest defender! Only then when the world bow down to me and my army. After all I am to be the king of the whole world".

"So that truly is your motivation? Ha! Stupid boy! Do you really thing that the whole world will bow down to you if you beat just one man!"

The blue haired man's face darkened," No. It will not bow down. Not immediately. But it will lose hope. It is all a game of psychology ya' know. This world, it depends on Hercule Satan. And rightfully so! He killed cell! A crazy monster than wanted to kill everything. But Hercule isn't strong enough to stop me. And I just want to prove that on live television is all".

"Do you really believe that you can get away with this? I do not know how you conquer this city. But I know that you will not escape. The AOC will sent it's army to purge you and your army. You cannot escape from the alive!", the ox King yelled at the man.

The man chuckled," Oh my dear obese King. Trust me, there is no army in this world that can bring us down. For we are the mightiest army in the world! We are the army that will rule the world! FOR WE ARE THE RED RIBBON ARMY REBORN!"

Seventeen servants, all huddled up in second floor, second room in the west wing. Good they were out of danger.

Six cooks in the kitchen, which was the last room in the eastern wing of the first floor. Three men moved in that direction, checking every room in the way.

Twelve martial arts students, in the dojo. The dojo entrance was the last door on the western wing. They were afraid, but they were prepared to fight. He dad was a good motivational speaker, and that made his students brave. But they would die if they tried to fight. They were weak. Four men moved towards the dojo, checking every room.

One Butler, hidden in the forth room of the western wing of the first floor, he was in the most immediate danger.

The other seven men were moving towards the stair case.

Videl ran out of her room and banged open the door opposite to her room. The sound of the band made the men climb the stairs faster.

This room was her store room. It was full of junk that she collected since she was a child. Videl realized that she was a little bit of a hoarder, but she only hoarded awesome stuff that she liked, and that included six boomerang capsule and two sweet ass batons with tasers on one of their ends.

Videl got out of the hoarding room and ran towards the stair well. The men were halfway up, the first man stopped when he saw Videl.

Videl surrendered to her weird sensing ability, she had realized that it was much easier to hit someone when you were just sensing them rather than seeing them. When she was just sensing, it was as if her whole body reacted by itself, and perfectly hit her target.

Before the man could shoot at her, Videl threw her first boomerang at his temple. The angle was such that after hitting him the boomerang hit the wall and then bounced off to hit the second man behind him.

First guy was immediately knocked out. He fell backwards, and the already dazed man behind him did nothing to stop the body, and he fell along with the first man. This caused the four men behind them to stagger and move out of the way, allowing the first two men to topple down the stairs.

Before the other four could react, Videl pulled out her taser batons and shocked the first man in the neck. The taser wasn't strong enough to knock out, but the baton strike to the skull was. Videl kicked the knocked out man in the chest causing him to fall on his comrades with great force. The man behind him tumbled down as well.

Videl jumped to the side, and kicked off from the railing towards the two men still standing on the stairs. She shoved the tasers into their throats and before they could fall she smacked their chins with her batons.

Videl gasped as she heard a loud snap. She had broken one of the men's jaw. But how? She didn't have the weight behind her attacks to break someone jaw.

She suddenly sensed hostility from one of the men who had fallen down stairs. Videl jumped off the stairs before he could fire at her. She landed right on top of him, and that drove the breath out of him. The second man who had fallen down started to get up, but Videl knocked him down again by smacking him temple with the baton. Then Videl jumped back so that she was stand in front of the man she had landed on. She quickly drove her heel into the back of his head, before jumping to the side and striking the last man on the head with her baton.

She sensed the other seven men moving towards the stair well after hearing the sound of the fight.

They were right besides the entrance to the stairwell now, in two seconds they would be visible to Videl and Videl to them.

Videl waited for them to stand right besides the entrance. She quickly kept the batons behind her shorts and pulled out two boomerangs.

Just as the first two men became visible to her, she quickly threw the boomerangs at their foreheads. They hadn't even completely crossed the edge of the wall, but Videl didn't really need to see them.

With the first two men suddenly dropping unconscious the remaining five stopped moving. And then Videl jumped out. Pulling out two more boomerangs she quickly threw them at the men furthest from her. Prefect strike to the temple. Both men were fast asleep now. She pulled out her batons, and rushed forward.

The last three men were standing right besides each other. Videl ran towards the one standing in the middle. She threw her batons at the two men standing on either side, hitting them both right in-between their eyes.

Videl ducked below the middle man's gun. He fired but missed her completely. Videl quickly punched him in the groin, and as he bent forward she pulled away his gun smacked his skull with the butt of his own rifle knocking him out.

The last two men were recovering quickly. Videl flung the rifle with all her might, hitting the man standing to her left, right in his head. The man was knocked out cold and his head was bleeding where the butt of the rifle hit him.

Videl turned to the man standing to her right, but unfortunately it was already too late. He had recovered and taken aim…right in-between her eyes. Suddenly everything slowed down. The man had pulled the trigger half way. Videl moved her head to the right, the bullet fired, and she saw a blur move past her head.

No…no way. She was just imagining things. There was no way that she had just seen a bullet. Yeah just her imagination. But there was one that that she hadn't imagined. She had just dodged a bullet, at point blank range.

She was stunned, and so was the gunman. But thankfully she recovered first. Videl shoved away the barrel of the rifle, then poked the man's eyes.

He yelled in pain, but his pain was cut short by a quick and well placed elbow strike to the face.

Videl too a deep breath in and then sighed. She looked around her, the front entrance of her house had been completed blown away. All that was left was rubble. And Videl herself was surrounded by fourteen unconscious men.

And she had taken them all out, in perhaps less than a minute.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! IT'S ME VIDEL! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! PLUS I NEED SOME HELP IN TYING UP THESE JERKS!"

The faceless man had received an order exactly 5 minutes and 26 seconds ago. The faceless man had already entered the university campus. The faceless man had many faces, and none that were his own. His own face he had long forgotten.

But the faces of others were something he cherished. They were like a collection to him. But more than their face it was their memory that was priceless. The faceless man could relive a thousand lives, throughout time, for he had thousands of memories spread across time.

Right now he wore the face of Brandon Braxton. Age 24 at time of death. Died during the rise of the red ribbon army.

A memory worth 24 years. A life of happiness, of sadness, of love, and of friendship. A good life it was. Until it came to an abrupt end of course.

It would seem that the entire university hadn't been taken over by the terrorists, but only one block. The faceless man could sense their life force inside the block. Twenty three terrorists, out of which one had an overwhelmingly powerful life force. The faceless man wouldn't not be able to defeat that man. And nearly fifty hostages.

A simple job it was, to break into the block. Especially considering that most of the people in the university were busy escaping.

The faceless man shifted his face to the amalgam, to the face that was no face. A combination of every face that the faceless man possessed. A absurd and grotesque form. But in this form the faceless man's body was formless as well. Willing his body to liquefy, the faceless man flowed into the block through the small space between the a door and the floor.

Four of the twenty three men were patrolling the block's corridors. Eighteen of the twenty three were watching the hostages in a large room on the third floor. And the one man with the overwhelming life force was hidden in a small room, on the second floor.

The faceless man targeted one of the lone men walking in a nearby corridor.

The faceless man moulded his body into a fine line of liquid that flowed towards the unsuspecting man.

One moment the man had a face, and the next the was faceless. Because now his face belonged to the faceless man.

The faceless man wore his newly acquired face, and with the face came all the memories.

The memories of Jason Bloke. A poor man who made poor life choices and got on the bad side of a few of the devil's thugs. But he was saved and given a second chance, by the leader. Hassler was the leader's name, the blue haired man, the leader of the new red ribbon army.

They had been secretly increasing their ranks, right inside Satan city. The army had never infiltrated the city, it had formed within it. That is why taking over the city had been so easy for them. It hadn't been difficult to hide from the incompetent government. Though it had been a truly dangerous challenge to stay hidden from the devil of Satan city for so many years, for the devil had eyes and ears everywhere.

The most surprising thing was that the only bombs placed in the city were within the police precincts. There were no other bombs anywhere else. In fact the amusement park and the stadium actually contained large escape routes out of the city.

The red ribbon army knew that Hercule will come, he would come for his city, and he would come especially after the leader had threatened his daughter.

When Hercule came, the barrier would be pulled down, and at that time no matter the threats made, a few special forces would definitely enter the city.

That is why the escape routes had already been secured. But their plan truly was for the leader to challenge Hercule in single combat and kill him on live TV. They truly believed that that would break the spirit of the world. Little did these fools know that Hercule was nothing more than a crafty conman.

Meanwhile the university's advanced biochemistry block had been taken over, as the man who held of the barrier of life energy required constant energy to hold up such a large barrier. A contraption in the biochemistry block allowed him to safely hold up the barrier without any problem.

The new red ribbon army believed that the world must be ruled by a select few with special abilities. They called these people will special abilities the chosen.

These pathetic fools! Their entire belief system was based on the fact that they believed their leaders were special, while in fact they had merely unlocked certain abilities naturally that every intelligent life form could use with practice. There was nothing special in the power of the life force.

But there was a name, a name that went beyond the leaders of the new red ribbon army. A name of a person who had funded this whole army, who these fools almost worshiped as God. One Dr Gero, apparently the founder of the red ribbon army.

The faceless man looked through his many memories to see if there was a match for this Dr Gero. And he found several, but they all stated that the doctor was dead.

Well, he would hand over all this information to the vixen later.

But first he had a barrier to break down, and hostages to rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

The man who was called the Devil sat in the room he liked to call the 'eyes of the city'. The two hundred and twenty five monitors that surrounded him were all connected to the CCTV cameras of the city.

He looked at the monitor that showed the footage of the advanced recuperation chamber present at the biochemistry block of orange star university. The footage showed a young man, not past his twenties, occupying the advanced recuperation chamber. He was conscious inside the chamber, his body floating inside convalescent fluid that he was submerged in. And when the deformed, monstrous form of the faceless man's body appeared through the room's doorway, the young man's eyes widened in terror.

The faceless man pointed one finger at the man's face, and then that finger extended into a sharp spear, cracking through the glass of the recuperation chamber and impaling the man's head right in-between his eyes.

The devil could sense the barrier that blocked the city from the outside world crumble. The university had been cleared, Good.

The devil turned to another monitor that showed his secretary sneaking across the amusement park ground. She hadn't found the bomb yet.

Turning his head to another monitor, he now saw the faint silhouettes of three people standing on the outer rim of the stadium. The camera was far from them, and no one would have noticed those three shapes unless they knew what to look for.

Two of those shapes were inhuman. They belonged to the pterodactyl brothers, runaways from a clan of anthropomorphic pterodactyls, the brothers possessed a large amount of ki and were perhaps the strongest fighters from their clan. The third was a man's shape. The bomb King, a fascinating man, who had discovered a method to link his ki to machinery.

It was surprising that the bomb King hadn't found the bomb yet. Nothing stayed hidden from him for long.

'There are no explosives placed in the stadium or the amusement park, those locations hold large escape routes for the terrorists, which is why they have been heavily occupied', the voice of the faceless man boomed into the devil's mind through the soul link that he had formed. So that was the reason that the bombs couldn't be found.

'That is good. I give you free reign. Kill any hostiles you see', the devil commanded Vixen and the trio at the stadium.

As soon as her master's command reached her, Vixen jumped up into the air from her hiding spot behind the trees. The seven gunmen that were standing in front of her a moment ago, now stood right below her, and each held an expression of utter shock when they saw a woman floating in mid air.

Vixen didn't give them much time to recover. She was bulletproof, but she had no interest in getting shot at, so she quickly killed them off with small energy beams fired from her fingers.

Then without sparing another moment she flew across the amusement park and shot down any hostiles she saw with ki beams.

All the hostages captured in the amusement park were herded into seven different locations at the amusement park. There were over a thousand hostages in each of these locations with nearly a hundred gunmen guarding them.

There was a high chance that she could be located, but she definitely wouldn't be recognized. She moved so fast that all that an ordinary human would see would be a vague blur.

Within a matter of twenty minutes she had cleared the entire amusement park of every hostile she saw. All the gunmen guarding the hostages were dead, and so all the hostages were now running in a panicked mob, trying to get out of the park.

The panic was probably as much as Vixen's fault as it was the gunmen. The average human couldn't help but feel afraid when they saw something extraordinary. And a blurry shadow flying over them and shooting laser beams had probably freaked them out far more anything the terrorists had done.

Vixen sighed at the stupidity of the average human, as well as at her weariness. She had used a large amount of ki to kill these guards as discreetly and as quickly as possible, and that had exhausted her.

She flew away from the park and landed on a building's rooftop a mile away. Vixen took a few moments to gather her strength again and then looked down at the streets below.

A small band of these terrorists were marching towards the amusement park. She took a moment to look at them properly, and noticed that their black bulletproof vest had a small insignia. It looked like a hour glass placed horizontally, with a stylized 'RR' printed at the center.

'Today is going to be a long day. Got a lot of cleaning up to do', Vixen thought to herself before flying down to the band of gunmen and slaughtering them with her bare fists.

She was nothing more than a blur to them. A blur that left behind corpses as it moved. In less than a few seconds, every one of the gunmen lay lifeless on the ground.

Vixen then flew away from her handiwork, hunting for her next band of terrorists to slaughter.

"Well you heard the boss man, we get free reign!", Gonon yelled.

" Hell yeah! Let's smoke these fools!", Finon yelled right after his brother.

Amelette Osparagus aka the bomb King sighed. He lifted the glass face guard of his helmet and rubbed his brows.

'Damn it's freaking hot today! Couldn't these damn freaks choose any other day to take over the goddamn city! Goddamn it! And then the devil dude has to go and team me up with these damn idiots!', the bomb King cursed in his mind.

"Oi! Stop yelling you damn idiots! Do you want those damn bastards to see us and then start killing those damn hostages! Have some goddamn consideration!", the bomb King yelled out himself.

"Don't think you our boss bomb dude! We our own bosses! After the devil boss man of course", Gonon said, and immediately his brother added, " Yeah Yeah! We our own bosses, we are! After the devil boss man, we our own bosses!"

The bomb King groaned, "Alright idiots! Just shut up for a second! Let me kill the gunmen around the hostages! Then you can murder whoever you want! Other than the hostages of course".

" Yes yes! Kill everyone we will! Other than the hostages, cos boss man said no to killing hostages ", Gonon said, and then his brother added," Yeah! Kill everyone! Except for everyone who doesn't have a gun!"

Sighing for the second time, the bomb King lifted his face guard and rubbed his brows again. He goddamn hated the goddamn pterodactyl brothers.

The bomb King extended his ki to every single one of his microscopic nanobots, and there were seven thousand of them floating in the atmosphere right now. He inserted a single nanobot into the body of every gunman standing in near the hostages.

There was a rugby match going on in the stadium before the terrorists showed up and took over the city. Amelette wasn't a big fan of rugby himself, but quite a few idiots in the city were. So the stadium was packed today, thousands of people occupied the seats of the large stadium. The bomb King calibrated the ki flowing through his nanobots, making sure that there was only enough ki to kill the gunmen and cause no harm to the bystanders.

Once he was sure the explosion wouldn't cause anyone else harm, the bomb King made the ki inside the nanobots expand and turn destructive. The ki caused the nanobots to explode inside the gunmen.

Several heads, stomachs, necks, and chests suddenly blew up, leaving a bloody mess behind. The explosions were followed by thousands of screams.

"Goddamn it, why do these losers always scream! Well whatever, free reign guys, rip their damn guts out", the bomb King told his two accomplices.

" Oh yes!", Gonon yelled and then he extended his wings and flew down.

"Oh yeah!", Finon yelled immediately after his brother and then he too flew down towards the army that occupied the stadium.

The gunmen tried shooting at the anthropomorphic pterodactyls, but unfortunately for them, the two brothers were bulletproof.

Landing on the stadium ground, the two brothers started to rip apart the terrorists, quite literally.

" Damn, I didn't actually mean you have to rip their guts out ", bomb King muttered to himself. Well, with the stadium cleared out and the hostages safe, his job was complete. He could finally go home now and read some manga.

'No. After you are done here, the three of you will hunt down the groups of terrorists spread across the city, and prevent them from reaching the stadium or the amusement park, do you understand boy? You can read your manga later', the voice of the devil commanded him in his mind.

'Uh…yes sir! Of course sir! As you wish sir!', the bomb king replied through the soul link.

Today was going to be a damn long day.

Videl parked her Hoover bike behind the burnt ruins of the police precinct. Right in front of the ruin was the mansion of Satan's city's Mayor.

It didn't take her long to restrain the men who attacked her house, and immediately after that she drove her bike towards the mayor's mansion.

It was a dangerous and time consuming journey. There were so many of these bastards all over the city! She had to drive carefully and evade any large group she sensed. Thankfully at least there wasn't any traffic. The roads were full of abandoned vehicles, with their owners hiding inside nearby buildings.

She couldn't have flown in her copter. She would have definitely been seen then.

Forty five minutes had already gone by since the terrorists first broadcasted that the city had been taken over. And that crazy blue haired bastard was going to kill someone in an hour! She only had fifteen minutes left before an innocent died inside the mansion.

Sensing gunmen on every rooftop surrounding the mansion, Videl groaned in frustration.

She unlocked her watch and then called Tristan. Videl was overjoyed when she learnt that Tristan was actually off duty when he had called her and when the police precincts exploded. Of course that mean quite a few cops had still survived the explosions.

But most were engaging the terrorists on the roads or trying to get into the stadium and the amusement park, and they were getting destroyed by the terrorists without mercy.

As soon as Tristan picked up the call Videl spoke,"Did you manage to gather the squad you promised?"

When Tristan had called her a second time today to tell her that he was still alive, he had also told her that he could gather a group of off duty police men in under an hour to assist her in saving the hostages at the mansion.

"Yeah Videl! We are ready! We are just a block away from the mansion, what about you?", Tristan replied to her.

" I am behind the precinct near the mayor's mansion. Listen Tristan, this is what I need you guys to do".

A gunfight had just began. The noise of the gunshots were clearly heard throughout the auditorium.

"Well looks like someone's attempting a rescue mission. How stupid of them. Oh and would you look at the time! Almost an hour! Alright you guys, have you decided who is gonna get capped first today? No? How unfortunate. Well looks like I get to decide myself then", the blue haired terrorist leader said.

Gohan growled. The man had told the reporters to decide among themselves on who was going to get shot first. Gohan could sense the terror that the men and women were in. He, his grandpa, and all the other sitters of the dias had been shifted to the seats of the audience. Sitting so close to these people who were consumed with fear and hopelessness made Gohan feel angry.

Nearly angry enough to publicly use his powers and exterminate the blue haired man and the rest of his wannabe red ribbon army himself.

And he would do that if he actually tried to shoot anyone. He won't not let someone die on his watch, not even if it comprised his secret identity.

If the man so much as even took aim at any of these reporters, Gohan would decimate him.

Whatever may happen when his identity was revealed, no one in this room would die today. No one except the members of the red ribbon army.

As the cops distracted the gunmen on the roof by firing at them, Videl sneaked across the street and jumped over the outer wall of the mansion.

She immediately sensed two men running towards the mansion's gates, probably to help the gunmen on the roof.

Videl pressed her back to the mansion's wall and as the two men started to run across her, she quickly jumped them and tasered them with her batons.

Knocking them both out with a hard hit to the back of their skull, Videl moved towards a nearby window. Not sensing anyone on the other side of the window, she punched the window trying to break it, but instead she almost broke her hand.

"OW!", Videl gasped. How hard was that bloody window. Videl gritted her teeth, then took a step back.

She then leapt forward and kicked out. The jump kick shattered the window, but Videl's foot hurt like hell.

She groaned as the stood up again. Videl flexed her toes to see whether they had broken, thankfully everything was intact. Suddenly Videl remembered reading somewhere that the windows of mayor's mansion were all bulletproof and tough enough to resist a sledgehammer.

'Naa. No way this window is actually bulletproof. Must have read that about some other building. I couldn't possibly break down something that tough', Videl thought to herself.

She then jumped into the mansion through the window.

She extended her senses, looking for any nearby hostiles. All the hostiles were present only along the eastern side of the mansion.

That was where the auditorium was.

Videl sensed twenty two men in all, sixteen of whome where in close proximity to each other. The other six were spread out, probably keeping guard outside the auditorium.

Videl only had ten minutes to spare. Ten minutes, to take down twenty two men, and save over forty hostages.

'This…..is either going to be the best day of my life….or the last day of my life', Videl thought to herself, as she felt the adrenalin flow throughout her body, like she always did before a challenging fight.


	5. Chapter 5

All across the city, what remained of the police force tried to fight back against the red ribbon insurgents.

But their efforts were in vail. Outnumbered and out gunned, they were helpless against the red ribbon army. At least until the underworld of the city rose to help the authorities.

The criminal elements of Satan city arrived to help the police that they fought against for years, after all this city was theirs as well. Cops and criminal of Satan city, together started to gun down the red ribbon army.

Occasionally a band of red ribbon soldiers were found dead, with their heads cracked open with bare fists. Some people even claimed to see a blurry UFO like object shooting laser beams at the terrorists.

Some people saw two anthropomorphic pterodactyls rip apart the red ribbon soldiers without mercy. And occasionally an entire band of red ribbon soldiers exploded into a gory shower of blood without explanation.

Not even an hour had passed since the red ribbon army's occupation of the city, and already their reign was at an end.

The devil made sure of that. After all this was his city. And it was foolish of those terrorists to think they could take control of his home. And now they suffered the devil's wrath. By evening this day, the red ribbon army would be eliminated completely.

The devil himself would make sure of that.

Videl took down two more gunmen before they could react to her sudden appearance. She had taken down six terrorists that guarded the halls of the eastern wing of the mayor's mansion.

Two more stood guard in the room ahead of her, where the entrance to the auditorium was.

Videl sensed that they stood on either side of the auditorium's entrance. And as soon as Videl would enter the room, they would see her and start shooting.

So she had to take them out before they saw her. That wasn't actually that difficult for Videl. She pressed her back to the door that led to the room, and held a boomerang in each hand.

Videl sensed their location and then shoved open the door with her back. Before the door could open completely Videl threw her first boomerang at the wall in the next room. The angle of the boomerang was such that it would bounce off the wall and hit the man standing to the right of the auditorium's entrance.

Immediately after throwing the first boomerang she threw her second one at the wall. This time the angle was such that it would knock out the man standing on the left of the entrance.

Both boomerangs bounced off the wall and hit their targets perfectly, knocking the men out. Videl sighed in relief as she entered the room and picked up her fallen boomerangs.

She was thankful for her powers. Without them she wouldn't have been able to do what she was doing right now. In fact she wouldn't have survived the attack on her house. These powers, however she had gained them, were gifts given to her so that she could help people.

She looked at the entrance to the auditorium, and then extended her sensing power. Inside the auditorium were fourteen hostile gunmen. Thirteen of whome were much weaker than her.

But the fourteenth man made her gasp. Sensing his aura she could feel that his power level was greater than hers, but more importantly, when she saw his aura through the wall, it was swirling all around him, like a tornado that clung to his body. Usually a person's aura radiated out of their body like wisps of bright, glowing smoke.

She had never seen an aura like this gunman's.

But the more surprising thing was that there were three more powerful auras in that room, and those three men were hostages. The first man had a power level lower than Videl's, but still high enough to be of notice. The second aura was nearly twice as large as Videl's! In fact, Videl felt as if this man's aura was even larger than her father's! No…that obviously wasn't possible, she was just imagining thing.

The third aura was also lower than hers, and in fact the person's power level wasn't very high to begin with. But what caught Videl's eye was that this man's aura clung to his body. It didn't radiate out in wisps. It stuck to him like a second layer of glowing, bright skin. She had never seen such an aura before either. This man's aura felt…restrained.

Why weren't they fighting back? Well, Videl supposed it would be foolish to fight against armed gun men surrounding you. And Videl had a weapon these three men didn't, the element of surprise. And that would make all the difference. In fact, perhaps that was why these three than been captured along with the other hostages. They had just been taken by surprise, and couldn't fight back in time.

Well, Videl was going to teach these terrorists a thing or two about flashy and surprising entrances.

Videl kicked down the entrance to the auditorium and immediately threw two of her boomerangs at the gunmen furthest from her, knocking them out.

Videl quickly jumped into the air and kicked the nearest gunman in the temple, knocking him out instantly.

Twisting in midair, Videl pulled out two more boomerangs and threw them at two gunmen who had already shrugged off their surprise and were taking aim. The boomerangs hit their mark, and the two men immediately fell into unconsciousness.

Five of the gunmen had pulled down chairs from the dias and were sitting on them when Videl had started her attack. They now leapt to their feet and hurriedly tried to shoot down their attacker.

But they were too slow for Videl. She landed right in the middle of the five gunmen. Pulling out her taser batons, she immediately started to strike them with a flurry of attacks. Every time she sensed one of the gunmen about to hit her, she would counter him and then start attacking him, until another gunman caught her senses.

Videl thought that the remaining gunmen wouldn't shoot at her, because that would put their comrades in danger as well. But obviously Videl thought too highly of these terrorists. She was surprised to sense one of the gunmen take aim at her even though she was in-between his friends.

Sensing that the man was about to fire, Videl immediately fell to ground, and the gunman ended up shooting down all five of his comrades who were surrounding Videl. Videl gasped as one of the bullets grazed she leg.

Videl looked up to see the remaining four gunmen take aim at her. The blue haired leader of the men gave her a cocky grin, and then said, "Well, nice try kiddo. But you dead! Don't worry, I will send your father to you soon".

But before the blue haired man could shoot at her, the man who was nearly twice as strong as her stood up. This man was a giant, and he wore a cap with two horns on it.

'A giant who wears a horned cap? He is the ox King!', Videl suddenly realized.

The ox King backed handed the blue haired terrorists with so much force, that he was flung into the wall of the auditorium.

The remaining three gunmen were taking a moment to register what just happened, and in that moment a pot bellied man with a receding hairline suddenly leapt up and knocked out one of the gunmen with astonishing speed. This was the man who had an aura slightly smaller than Videl's.

'He is so unhealthy! How the hell is he almost as strong as me!', Videl thought as the pot bellied man took the gun of the man he had just knocked out and shot down the two remaining gunmen.

Videl saw that the suit the man was wearing had the insignia of the ox kingdom. Videl then shifted her eyes to a young boy about her age, sitting besides the pot bellied man.

He was the one who had the aura that seemed to cling to his body….that seemed to be restrained somehow. The boy was extremely handsome. He had black spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, and dark piercing eyes. Videl wondered why his aura wasn't radiating like normal. Perhaps he was terminally ill? Then Videl realized that she had seen this boy's face on TV before. He was the price of the ox kingdom!

'What's up with these ox kingdom men and their power levels? And what's up with this guy's aura?', questions started to pop up in Videl's mind.

"You are brave little girl. Braver than I will ever be", the ox King suddenly spoke to her.

" Tell me brave child, what is your name?", the ox King asked her with a kind fatherly smile on his face.

"Uh…Videl Satan….your Highness", Videl replied to the King.

The giant man chuckled," Well Ms Satan, I think me, my minister, my son, as well as all these men and women form the media own you our lives. You are a hero young lady!", the ox King exclaimed.

Videl grinned at the King,"Oh well, it's just an everyday routine for me your Highness. Though today was definitely more exciting than usual".

The ox King started to laugh loudly at that,"Oh! A warriors heart! A warriors strength! And a warriors mouth as well!"

"Well that's me, the all-round warrior", Videl said.

Suddenly Videl's senses flared up. The blue haired man was somehow still conscious after getting smacked into a wall.

" He is awake!", Videl yelled and quickly pulled out her last two boomerangs.

Just as the blue haired man stood up on his feet, Videl flung one of her boomerangs at him. Just as the boomerang was about to hit him in the head, his aura suddenly flared up. The tornado like swirls of his aura pushed away her boomerang to the side, just as a strong gust of wind would have.

He looked at Videl and grinned. Videl quickly threw her second boomerang, but this time she aimed at his rifle magazine. The boomerang hit it's target and the magazine fell out of the rifle.

The blue haired man growled at her, while Videl grinned at him. So his aura only protected his own body, and did not extended to anything else.

The man aimed his gun at Videl. But why? It had no bullets left. Suddenly Videl realized that there was still one bullet left in the guns barrel.

"Shit!", Videl yelled as she closed her eyes waiting for pain of the bullet hitting her flesh. She heard the gun shot, but the pain never came.

When Videl opened her eyes she saw the ox King standing right in front of her. He had taken the bullet for her!

" Grandpa!", the ox Prince yelled and started to run towards the ox king. But the ox King merely raised his hand and indicated the Prince to stop.

"A mere bullet isn't enough to kill the ox King", the giant King said, but it was obvious that he was in pain.

Suddenly the pot bellied minister of the ox King started to spray bullets at the blue haired man. But every single bullet was pushed away from him by his swirling aura. All the bullets struck the wall behind him leaving the man unharmed.

The blue haired man started to laugh maniacally, then he said," such things can't kill me you fools! The only reason you were able to hit me you giant, obese piece of ox shit, is because I was distracted! Now let me show you, the true power….OF THE STORM BRINGER!"

Suddenly tendrils of the man's aura shot out of his body and grabbed the ox King. The tendrils picked up the giant King easily, and then flung him into the dias.

Videl quickly jumped up to her feet, and suddenly felt a pain flare up in her left leg. She had totally forgotten that a bullet had grazed her skin. She could move, for now, but this was definitely going to slow her down.

The pot bellied minister of the ox kingdom rushed at the terrorist with surprising speed. He threw a quick left hook at the terrorist's face, but his hand was violently pushed away by the terrorist's aura. The minister screamed in agony as his left hand fell limp to his side.

'Shit! His aura literally broke the guys hand', Videl thought to herself. The terrorist raised one hand, and a funnel of his aura shot out like a tornado, striking the ox minister with so much force, that he was thrown to the far end of the auditorium, knocking him out cold.

Videl growled at the terrorist and rushed at him.

She vaguely heard the ox Prince yell,"No don't! ", but she ignored him.

Videl saw one of his aura tendrils shooting towards her, and she dodged it easily. Several more tendrils shot out, but Videl easily avoided them much to the terrorist's surprise.

Videl had an advantage that neither the ox King nor his minister had, she could see aura, she could see his attacks. Videl drew her two batons and held one in each hand.

The swirling aura armor around the terrorist was like a tornado, fast and random. But as it flowed around him, occasionally a hole appeared in the aura armor, too small for a fist, but large enough for her to taser him with thin batons.

As soon as Videl got close enough to him, she saw one of those holes appear to the terrorist's side, and she immediately plunged her taser into the hole.

The man screamed out in pain as he was shocked, and his swirling aura armor immediately dwindled leaving several holes behind.

Videl took full advantage of his weakened state and she stated to pummel him.

Unfortunately within a few seconds his armor was back. Before Videl could taser him again, the man yelled,"YOU BITCH", and his armor suddenly expand away from his body.

The expanding aura armor hit Videl, and she was hit with such a strong gust of wind that she was flung into the air. She gasped in pain as she landed on the far side of the auditorium. Videl open her eyes, but all she could see were black spots.

She shook her head a few times to clear her vision, and when she opened her eyes again she saw several tendrils of aura shoot towards her. She could have easily dodged them at this distance, but as soon as she got on her feet, pain shot through her leg injury, causing her to wobble.

'Shit…I am dead', Videl thought to herself and waited for the inevitable. Suddenly with a roar, the ox King rushed at the terrorist and punched him, causing the tendrils to vanish just before they hit her.

"You….ugh…obese bastard. HOW ARE YOU HITT-",the ox King punched the terrorist before he could finish his sentence.

" How?", the terrorist gasped. The ox King punched the terrorist again, his fist literally ripping through the swirling aura armor.

'That aura pushed away bullets! And the ox King is punching through that like it was nothing!',Videl marveled at the ox king's brute strength as he pummeled the terrorist.

'That Videl girl….she can sense ki. No doubt about it',Gohan thought to himself. There was no other explanation as to how she dodged the ki tendrils and then perfectly tastered the man in the side where the swirling ki had left behind an opening.

But even Gohan couldn't have predicted the man's ki suddenly exploding away from his body. The force of the attack sent the girl flying to the opposite side of the auditorium.

Gohan growled, she was still conscious, the girl was strong, but if he let this continue without intervening then someone could die. He had almost jumped in and taken care of the blue haired bastard himself, but his grandpa had signalled him to stay back. Even when Porunda was seriously injured and knocked out, his grandpa had secretly signalled him to stand back, with a stern look on his face.

Gohan didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. He felt like a coward. He knew that he wasn't intervening to protect his family, but it still made him feel like a coward.

His grandpa had recovered and had begun to pummel the blue haired man now. Videl Satan(Satan? Was she related to that idiot Hercule somehow?) Had also risen to her feet and was now running towards the terrorist.

Gohan sensed that one of the unconscious terrorists was waking up. Gohan carefully used his ki, he didn't want videl to feel anything. He applied pressure to the back of the terrorist's neck with ki, putting him back into deep sleep.

Gohan turned his attention back to the fight. Just before the ox King could knock out the terrorist with a hook to the temple, the man back stepped and dodged the punch. The he raised both his hands and shot out a ki tornado at grandpa, hurling grandpa into the dias once again.

Gohan hissed, he had to do something. Then he noticed his leg brush again something. He looked down to see one of the camera men hiding underneath his seat, just like every other media personnel. But Gohan's leg had brushed against the man's camera.

'Maybe…maybe this evil equipment can come in handy after all', Gohan thought to himself.

"Hey, I am borrowing this", Gohan told the cameraman, who just whimpering in reply.

Just as the ox King was thrown into the dias by the aura tornados, Videl reached the terrorist and waited for an opening in his armor.

The man turned to Videl and howled, throwing a punch at her. Videl step sided easily, and thank God for that, because out of the fist shot out a tornado that caused the wall to be blow away.

'Still no hole in his armor!', Videl thought to herself in frustration.

Suddenly the Prince of the ox kingdom came running towards where Videl and the terrorist stood, holding what appeared to be a camera.

" He you jerk!",the prince yelled at the terrorist, causing him to turn his head to look at the Prince.

"SOLAR FLARE!"the Prince yelled, as he raised the camera right in front of the terrorist's face and clicked a picture. The camera flashed brightly, right in front of the terrorist's eyes.

" Aagh!", the terrorist yelled, and his armor crumbled.

Videl quickly hit the already beaten up terrorist with a strong high kick to his head. The strike pulled the man off his feet, and sent him sprawling to the ground. He was most definitely not going to get up anytime soon.

Videl turned to the Prince and grinned at him,"Solar flare?"

The Prince grinned at her sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head. He looked rather adorable doing that, if Videl said so herself.

'Well, definitely the best day of my life, and thankfully not my last', Videl thought to herself and turned to the audience's seats.

Every single hostage from the media were hiding under their seats.

Videl sighed and then yelled,"Alright everybody! Actions over! Day's saved! So help me tie up these jerks so that we can get on with the interviewing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alexa Gero sat on her throne inside her secret lab in the northern wastelands. Multiple wires emerged from her body and connected her to the various equipments present in her laboratory. She was in a trance, as she Normally would be when she was mentally controlling her entire lab.

The voice of her artificial assistant broke her out of her trance, and she gathered her concentration to listen to what it told her.

"Ma'am, I have news about the takeover of Satan city, that took place one hour, twenty three minutes, and forty six seconds ago", her robotic assistant said.

" The insurgents have been defeated, it's that the news?", Gero asked.

"Yes ma'am, how did you know that?"

"Well because I ordered that takeover to test the true ruler of Satan city, the man who calls himself the Devil. I did expect him to repel the army, but not so soon. Very impressive, he could be an useful subordinate to me, or a minor annoyance".

" Another important point to note ma'am, would be that the Prince of orange city was present at Satan city's Mayor's mansion ".

Gero would have jumped off her throne in surprise, if not for the thousands of wires that were connected to her body.

" Did the Sayian interfere? Is that why the red ribbon army was defeated so quickly? "

"No ma'am, the Prince was under supervision the entire time, he didn't even attack the men who took him hostage".

" So he is trying to hide his true nature. That would have been wise, if I didn't already know what he was", Gero shifted in her throne to get a better look at one of her monitors. The screen showed her three replicas of her father's greatest creation. She had begun to clone them after her fathers death, and unlike her father she wasn't foolish enough to give them free will. Such power should always be under the direct control of a great mind, and that mind was obviously her.

"Well I have tested the Devil of Satan city. Now I think it is about time I tested the greatest threat to me and the future that I have envisioned. Let me see how the Sayian fairs against my superior recreation of my father's design", saying this, Gero connected her mind to the three bio weapons she was looking at.

'Let us see how strong you have become Sayian'.

" I cannot express my gratitude in mere words young lady. Today you have gained my eternal thanks ", the Ox King said as he got out of the auditorium.

" Please sir, it is my duty to help those in need, and you saved my life as well. Without your help I would have probably lost my life in there", Videl told the King, and it was entirely true. If the ox King hadn't helped her, she would have been killed by that crazy bastard.

The ox King laughed out loudly and then patted Videl on her back, which almost made her fall down face first.

"You are a true warrior Videl Satan! Humility is a sign of great warrior indeed! You would do well in the Ox Kingdom young lady", the ox King bellowed happily.

" Oh I am sure I would sir, but Satan city needs me you see", Videl said as humbly as she could. The Ox King just laughed at that as well, he sure did laugh a lot.

"Yeah, we are really grateful to you miss Videl. You only need to ask if you ever desire anything, and the ox kingdom will provide", the Ox Prince said.

She turned to him and sniffed in annoyance, " I didn't do all this for a reward your Highness ".

" Of course not! I just ment that it would be nice to give you a gift, because…you know, you saved us. So I just ment to…uh…thank you. I didn't mean to offend you or anything! ", the Prince rambled nervously.

"Oh, none taken your Highness. And besides, you helped out as well. I don't think I could have taken out that jerk without your solar flare attack", Videl told him, and then she grinned when she saw him smile shyly while scratching his the back of his head.

'Damn he looks cute while doing that', Videl thought to herself.

She noticed the aura around the Ox Prince, it was restrained, non flowing, unlike that of every other human. Then she shifted her eyes to the ox King. His aura was enormous. He could have easily taken out all the terrorists himself, but perhaps he didn't because he was taken by surprise, or because he wasn't certain that he could take them out without any innocent getting hurt.

Videl suddenly remembered that the ox King had been shot! And he didn't even seem bothered by in now! She searched his suit for a bullet hole, and found it in his stomach, but there wasn't a single drop of blood! Had the bullet just bounced off his body? No, he was probably wearing a bullet proof armor. But then again, Videl had already seen bullets being defected by aura today. Perhaps the Ox King could do that as well.

Videl's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden barrage of questions from the army of reporters.

Videl put on a false smile and prepared herself. She hated these goddamn reporters! Once they surround you, you cannot even breathe until they are finished with you! And they aren't finished with you until you answer a billion questions and are close to having a complete mental breakdown!

As Videl began to respond to their barrage of questions, she suddenly saw a speeding capsule bike coming towards her without the slightest hint of slowing down.

"Shit!", Videl yelled as she jumped out of the way, pulling the reporters closest to her to safety as well. The bike barely missed her and the reporters and then suddenly the driver skidded to a stop right in front of the Ox Prince.

'Who the fuck is this crazy lady', Videl thought to herself as the driver climbed off the bike. The driver was a woman who was wearing traditional eastern clothes and whose black hair was tied in a bun. She was beautiful even though she was noticeably old.

The woman ran towards the Ox Prince and caught him in a bear hug that was strong enough to suffocate him. Weirder still was that this woman's power level was also higher than Videl's!

" OH MY DEAR BABY! ARE YOU OK? YOU AREN'T HURT NOW ARE YOU! OH MY POOR BABY WAD TAKEN HOSTAGE. I TRIED TO COME AS FAST AS I COULD!", the woman cried out loudly.

"Of course I am ok…mom…uh….too tight mom", the ox Prince said.

'Crazy, overprotective mom huh. Well at least you have a mom', Videl thought to herself, and then was again assaulted by the crazy army of rabid reporters.

And then all hell broke loose.

As Videl was answering the reporters, suddenly the ground beneath her feet started to quiver. The quivering started to become more and more violent. Videl gasped as she was suddenly swept off her feet by the violent vibrations.

She struggling to get back on her feet despite the ground shaking violently. Videl looked straight in front of her to see the tall buildings of the commercial plaza topple to the ground like flimsy Lego constructs.

And then her sixth sense was assaulted by several auras. They were so powerful! Videl felt as if her mind was about to explode! Videl shut her eyes tightly, the power was too intense! How could someone like this exist!

And then another power emerged. But this was different. She could see it, even though her eyes were closed. A golden light illuminated her mind. She could feel this power moving towards the commercial plaza, from where the other powers were being emitted. A golden light, moving towards the darkness.

The colossal aura coming from the commercial plaza was painful to Videl, it truly made Videl feel like her mind was about to explode. But this golden light, it was soothing, the complete opposite of the dark auras coming from the plaza.

Videl opened her eyes, to see a golden twinkling light above where the plaza used to exist. And a little further away from the golden being, floated three objects. Videl couldn't make out their shape from this far away, but even at such distance, she could feel that they were the source of the dark aura. But even though there were only three, it felt as if their power was the amalgum of so many different auras.

What were those things?

And who was that golden man. That golden fighter.

One moment there were four figures above the ruins of the plaza, and the next moment the four figures had vanished.

Only a golden trail of aura was left behind by the golden fighter, that led higher into the sky, until it vanished out of sight, into the clouds.

One moment ago, Gohan was being bear hugged by his mother, and the next moment, he was on his back, with his mom laying on top of him.

The ground shook violently under his back. An earthquake? No. Gohan sensed a presence he had thought he had destroyed five years ago. And this time it's power was noticeably greater. And there were three of them.

It was their energy that was causing this earthquake. Gohan saw several tall buildings topple to the ground. If he didn't stop them then the people inside those buildings wouldn't be the last ones to lose their life.

He didn't care who saw him anymore, he didn't care if everyone knew what he really was. He had to stop them. Gohan gently pushed his mother off him. And then in less than a second he was airborne.

Turing Super Sayian, Gohan flew towards the three ki's. Each one of those ki's was a combination of the ki of Earth's strongest warriors.

But it was a evil and twisted combination, that gave birth to a vile ki that nauseated Gohan's to his very core.

The three creatures floated in midair, above the ruins of the destroyed buildings. They all looked exactly like the perfect cell. But their chitin armor was blue instead of green. They were like an adult version of the Cell juniors that had been created by cell, during the cell games.

And each one of them had the same snarky expression that cell always had on his face. The face of a creature who thought it was superior to everything else in the universe.

Gohan stopped his flight right in front of them and stared at each one of with a scowl on his face. One cell had almost destroyed the world, and had killed his father. Now there were three, and each one was stronger than the first original perfect cell.

"Hello Sayian", the three cells said together.

" It is exhilarating to finally tes-", Gohan didn't let the three cells finish their combined sentence.

Rushing at the cell in the middle, Gohan quickly sent it flying higher into the atmosphere with a powerful uppercut.

Then instantly, he flew to the cell on the left and sent it flying into the air as well with a kick that could shatter mountains.

The rightmost cell had almost processed what was going on…almost. Before it could react, Gohan sent it flying into the sky as well.

Then he himself followed them, flying far above the clouds.

The three cells had once again gathered together. Good that made Gohan's job easier.

"MASENKO HAA!", Gohan shot out thousands upon thousands of large explosive ki ball at the three cells.

The cells easily dodged or deflected the ki balls, with a look of amusement on their face.

Gohan grinned at their sudden change in expression, when they realized that the ki balls that they had evaded hadn't dispersed, but were instead floating in the air around them.

" CONVERGENCE BARRAGE! ", Gohan yelled as he willed the thousands of ki balls to converge towards the three cells from every single direction.

" DIE", Gohan shouted as he clenched his fists, causing the thousands of ki balls to explode. The resulting explosion was so large that even Gohan had to fly backwards to avoid it.

He growled when he sensed that all three cells had survived. They came flying out of the smoke left behind by his attack. One cell had a leg missing, another had it's entire right arm and shoulder missing, while the third had a hole in it's stomach.

The three cells stopped right in front of Gohan, and then not even a second later their injuries vanished, with only a viscous fluid left behind in the place where their body was damaged.

"Now…its my turn, Sayian", the three cells said together, and then all three of them flew towards him at great speed.

" Agh", Gohan yelled out as their combined attack hit him. The three cells hit him with a multitude of combination attacks, that were timed perfectly and executed without any weak spots. Gohan had no chance for a counter attack. He didn't even have any chance at defending himself! His body was directly taking hit after hit from their perfect cell combination. And he was feeling the damage. They had already hit his body's vital spots over a thousand times in under a few seconds.

As one of the cells punched his stomach for the enth time, Gohan puked out blood. He couldn't even wipe the blood away as he was hit with another one of their combination attack. Gohan could only concentrate on one cell at a time. They were too fast and strong for him to take on three of them on his own. And they didn't even give him a moment to collect his breath, and they made no mistake in executing their combined attacks.

'Shit I can't lose like this! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! I CAN'T!', Gohan thought to himself as he his anger rising.

"AAGGHHH!", Gohan screamed in fury and pain, and the sheer energy that radiated out of his body blew away the three cells in three different directions.

'Now is my chance!', Gohan thought to himself. Flying towards one of the cells Gohan quickly started to pummel him with thousands of hits.

When Gohan sensed the two other cells flying towards him, he stopped his assault, caught the arm of the still stunned cell he was beating on, and flung it into space with all his might.

Then Gohan brought both his hands to his hip, and touched his wrists while keeping his fingers apart. A small ki ball started to form in his hands, right about where his wrists were touching. He poured all his energy into that ki ball, forming the attack that had killed the very first cell.

" KAMEHAMEHA! ", Gohan yelled as he shot out a beam of concentrated ki at the cell he had just thrown into space.

The beam struck the cell clone and decimated every single molecule inside it's body.

Gohan sighed in relief as he felt the first cells ki vanish from existence.

As soon as his Kamehameha beam faded away, another cell reached him and punched in the face. The blow shook Gohan's head vigorously, and with almost all his ki expended in killing the first cell, the blow almost knocked out Gohan completely.

Gohan shook his head, trying to regain his poise, but before he could recover, one of the cells grabbed both his hands into a lock from behind, rendering him completely unable to move.

" Now that wasn't very nice of you. That hurt you know", both the cells said together, and they didn't sound very happy.

"Now die Sayian. You exceeded expectations, but your kind is a threat to me no more", the cells said in unison once again.

Then one of the cells flew right in front of Gohan and stopped. The cell that had Gohan in a lock tightened it's grip, while the other cell brought it's right hand up to it's forehead, and opening it's pointer and middle finger from it's fist, it made a gun shape out of it's hand. Then placing the two open fingers on it's forehead, it began to concentrate a large amount of energy at the point of the two fingers.

" SPECIAL BEAM CANN-", before the cell could finish it's attack, a golden blur appeared in front of if and kicked it so hard that it was thrown out of sight.

"Kid, you are damn lucky that you are short", Vegeta turned around and said.

" huh?", was the only thing Gohan could say before Vegeta shout a ki beam towards him.

"Aaaah", for a moment Gohan thought that he was about to be hit, but then he realized that the beam had blown away the head of the Cell that had him in a lock.

Gohan freed himself from the cell and flew to Vegeta," Yeah, thank Dendei that I am short", Gohan muttered.

The beheaded cell instantly regrew it's head and grinned at Gohan and Vegeta.

"So, mind explaining to me what the fuck is going on? Because what I see in front of me, is an ugly blue themed ripoff, of an already ugly piece of shit, that if is remember correctly, was blown to bits by you", Vegeta said.

" Uh yeah…well I don't really have a clue about what's going on. But the one thing I understood by listening to these cells speak is that they seem to have a collective consciousness. Like they have a single mind, but three bodies", Gohan told him.

"Oh yes that is correct boy. You see we ha-", this cell was also cut short when Vegeta punched it and sent it flying back.

" Yeah…you know…I think I just don't give a fuck", Vegeta said.

"But I am really, really going to enjoy fucking your ugly face up even more. Cos I don't care if you are cell, cell's son, cell's daughter, cell's clone or a wannabe cell. All I care about, is that you look like someone I want to cut to shreds, and then burn to cinder…and you know what…I am going to do just that", and then putting on his typical sadistic grin, Vegeta rushed at the cell in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta began to pummel the cell without mercy. The cell desperately kept trying to defend itself, but it failed miserably every time.

The two of them fought at hypersonic speed, and kept moving further away from where Gohan floated in the sky. Soon they were out of his sight.

Gohan sighed in relief. Good, now he had a moment to rest. The amount of energy he had used up to kill one of the cells had left him exhausted. He would recover it, very soon. His stamina was the strongest out of all the z fighters. In a few moments, he would recover enough power to kill another cell.

Suddenly Gohan sensed the presence of a cell right behind him.

'Shit', Gohan thought, and turned around quickly to defend himself against the cell. But he didn't turn quickly enough. Before he could register what was about to happen, cell had already begun his attack.

Cell punched Gohan in his hip with all the energy it could gather at that moment. The power of the punch caused Gohan to cough up more blood, and the pain rendered him completely immobile in midair.

Cell didn't waste a single nanosecond before striking Gohan with several more energy charged hits. Each hit caused Gohan great pain, and brought him closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Gohan was grateful, when the force of one of cell's energy charged kicks to his stomach, sent him flying back.

Gohan finally regained his bearing, and managed to stop his body from going backwards. Gohan, now several miles away from cell, took a few seconds to regain his strength as cell came flying towards him at hypersonic speed.

'Ah shit, why are you so fast', Gohan thought to himself as he saw cell enter his vision once more.

"Die you monster!", Gohan yelled and fired a ki beam at the incoming cell.

Cell merely tanked the attack without so much of a scratch. Smiling at Gohan, the monster continued it's flight towards him.

Gohan prepared himself as cell reached him. Cell began to throw a volley of punches at Gohan, that he parried with great precision.

But Gohan was still too tired to counter attack, and he soon realized that he was also too tired to keep deflecting cell's attacks.

In a matter of a few seconds,after defending himself against a few thousand hits, Gohan finally made a mistake and missed his mark. Cell's punch struck him on his chin, and immediately it was followed by a multitude of strikes all over his body.

After about a minute of attacking Gohan, cell suddenly stopped his attacks. Gohan gasped out at the sudden stop, he wanted to scream, but he was in too much pain to do anything else but gasp.

" Hahaha! I was overestimating you it seems. You are dangerous enough to destroy one Cell, but after that it seems that you completely lose all your strength! I should have done this long ago! But to my shame, I must confess that I was afraid of the outcome, so I kept postponing the inevitable. How foolish I was. Well time to end this Sayian. After you, only the self proclaimed Prince of Sayian remains a threat, that I shall handle soon enough. So now…Die", the Cell finally ended it's rant, and all Gohan did was grin.

"Thanks for your rant moron, you gave Piccolo enough time to catch up", Gohan said.

" wha-", Gohan didn't let cell finish as he punched it in it's face with all his remaining strength.

Cell's body didn't fly away, instead it's head just exploded into a billion pieced.

Consuming all his energy, Gohan lost his super Sayian form as well as his consciousness. Depowered and exhausted, he started to fall down towards the earth.

"Dendei, take the senzu bean to Gohan immediately. I will hold back cell for a few seconds", Piccolo told Dendei.

" Ye…yes", Dendei said. He was sitting on the flying nimbus, a small golden cloud upon which only the pure hearted could sit. He immediately commanded the nimbus to go to Gohan, and the nimbus zoomed down towards the falling youth.

'You cannot defeat him', Piccolo heard a voice say, from deep within his conscience.

'I do not have to defeat him. Only survive', Piccolo thought to himself, and then flew towards the still recovering cell.

"Gohan! Hey Gohan! GOHAN! GET UP IN KAMI'S NAME! I MEAN….IN MY NAME! GET UP!"

Gohan open his eyes to see Dendei right in front of his face, yelling at him to get up.

"Yeah yeah! I am awake now! Stop yelling Dendei!", Gohan yelled back.

" Cool. Now stop falling", Dendei said.

"Falling?", Gohan realized that he was still free falling towards the residential area of Satan city.

" ah shit", Gohan muttered, and immediately regained control of his body and stopped in midair. He rotated himself so that he was once again floating upright.

Dendei also straightened himself and then held up a senzu bean in front of Gohan's eyes.

"Eat up and beat cell's ass", Dendei said.

"Beat cell's ass? Who have you been spending time with Dendei?", Gohan asked.

If Dendei wasn't green then he would have surely been blushing. Gohan grinned and took the senzu bean.

" Thanks Dendei! And don't worry, I am going to handle this", Gohan said, and then he consumed the senzu bean.

Immediately all his weariness was sucked away from him. All his injuries stopped hurting, and his stomach was comfortably full, and would remain that way for another nine days.

"Let's end this", Gohan flew towards cell's aura. He could feel Piccolo fight against the monster, and he knew that his former master wouldn't last for more than a few seconds.

In a second, cell and Piccolo came into his vision. Piccolo had already lost an arm and a leg, and was charging up a special beam cannon attack.

Cell was merely floating in front of him, with an amused look upon it's face.

" Special beam cannon! ", Piccolo yelled and shot a spiral beam of piercing energy. As soon as the beam came near cell, the creature just swatted it away casually.

" Oh Piccolo, that's not how you do it", the monster said. And then bring up to finger's up to its forehead, it began to charge up a special beam cannon.

"Let me show you how it's done. Special beam cannon!", Cell yelled and fired a beam that looked just like Piccolo's attack, but was ten times as powerful and twice as fast.

Piccolo couldn't have dodged it, but he didn't need to. Gohan zoomed in front of him, and instantly turned back into super Sayian form.

The beam harmlessly bounced off his super Sayian body.

" Hello again Cell", Gohan said.

"Wah? How did you heal so quickly!?", Cell asked in agitation.

"…Magic…", Gohan said dramatically and then grinned at the fury on cell's face.

Gohan instantly moved right in front of cell, then he slapped the monster so hard that it was blown away towards the upper atmosphere.

" KAMEHAMEHA! ", Gohan charged up his ultimate attack once more, and then fired it at the cell.

Once the power of the beam dissipated, Gohan brought his hands down to his sides, and too a deep breath.

" Two down", Gohan said.

"Make that three down boy", Gohan heard Vegeta say from behind him.

He turned around to see the former Prince of Sayians floating besides Piccolo. And indeed, the count was three down, because Gohan couldn't feel the presence of the last cell, meaning that Vegeta had managed to destroy it.

" Can't believe it took you this long to kill one of these weakling Cell clones. You have been slacking off boy, and because of that, I am now much superior to you. And what the hell are you doing over here Namekian? Did you really think that you could stand up to cell? Even if the cell was a puny cell clone? Huh, I thought you were suppose to be wise", Vegeta said in a haughty tone.

Piccolo just growled in reply. "Uh…yeah Vegeta, I guess you really have become the strongest huh. You don't even seem winded!", Gohan said.

Vegeta scoffed," of course I am not winded! You think one of these weakling was enough to give me a challenge?!"

At that moment two more people came flying into Gohan's sight. Krillin and Android #18.

"Hey you guys! Are you also here after sensing those powers! They felt like cell didn't they? And there were three of them!", Krillin nervously rambled.

" Yeah! The hell is going on over here?! Krillin said that there are three cell's now!", #18 yelled angrily.

"Well, if you had bothered to keep your senses attuned, you would have realized that the threat has already been taken care of. Congratulations on being late again", Piccolo told Krillin.

" oh…oh wow….ah…well thank Dendei huh! Hahaha!", Krillin laughed nervously.

"Your welcome!", Dendei said, flying towards them on the flying nimbus.

" wow Dendei what are you doing here man! It's dangerous for you here", Krillin yelled.

"That is really hypocritical coming from you, considering your power level bald man", Vegeta told Krillin.

" Hey man! You don't have to be an ass about it!" , #18 yelled at Vegeta.

'Why is she defending Krillin? And in fact, why did she tag along with Krillin? What's going on here?', Gohan thought to himself.

"Huh, and what will you do to stop me from being one Android", Vegeta growled.

" Oh, I don't know…break your arm I guess", #18 said with a cruel grin.

"Ooh very funny Android", Vegeta scowled while clenching his fists.

" Hey hey! Let's all calm down here guys! I mean, a world ending event was just averted today! In less that an hour! And I didn't even have to be a part of it…hahaha…so let's just celebrate! My treat!", Krillin said nervously, flying between Vegeta and Android #18.

"I don't think the calamity has been truly averted yet", Piccolo said," I can sense a deeper evil being this. Today's war shall be continued on a later day. And I sense that it will be much more deadly. Today was just a small glimpse of what is to come".

"Wow….thanks for the optimism Piccolo", Krillin mumbled.

Gohan nodded," Yeah, piccolo is right. These cell's liked to talk in between fighting, almost as much as the original cell. And from whatever they said, I deduced that they had a combined conscience, a shared mind in-between them. Also, I think that someone was just using their bodies for their power. Someone was controlling these cells. And whoever can control such powerful monsters, and use them as tools, is a threat on a whole different level".

"What an unforseen change of events", Gero muttered to herself. The second Namekian, the youngling, had the power to heal injury, and also to replenish ones stamina. That is why the elder Namekian, Piccolo sent him after Son Gohan.

That ability would have been a great asset to her, but on her enemies side it was nothing more than a grave danger. The young Namekian had to die before anyone else.

Another fascinating point was that her power calculations were off the mark. Of course she had only made the calculations out of old, and out dated data, most of which was collected by her father. But she was certain that Gohan was the strongest among the aliens that had infested her world. She was wrong. Gohan was a threat, but it was the Sayian Prince who truly took the spot for the strongest warrior.

Suprisingly Piccolo was also slightly stronger than what she had foreseen, and had survived one of her bio weapons for almost a minute!

The rest of the so called z warriors were definitely non factors though. She knew that all z warriors could sense the ki of her cell bio weapons. But only the fastest could arrive and respond to their presence. The rest were too slow to even be considered in her threat assessment.

She had learned much from this test. Sure, she had lost three highly expensive Cell weapons, but she still had four more of them. And besides, the cells weren't her most powerful weapons anyways.

"Lab, prepare reconstruction of cell matrix two, three and four. Also, began scanning for the location of Namekian genome on planet earth", Gero commanded her lab.

'I will find that Namekian boy first, and put an end to him. Then, I will end the rest of these self proclaimed guardians of Earth', Gero growled, how dare these aliens claim to be the guardians of Earth. They were nothing more than invaders. She would end them, and then create her own guardians once she was the ruler of Earth.

She was thankful to them though. Their genome was rather useful…useful for creating stronger weapons for herself.

Only a week after the terrorist takeover, and Satan city was already back to normal. Well…almost back to normal.

The media and the police blamed the terrorists for the destruction of the commercial plaza and the deaths of hundreds of people. Only Videl knew the truth. But there really wasn't any point in telling anyone what it was. Nobody seemed to have noticed the golden fighter or the three dark auras. In fact Videl herself must have only seen them because of their tremendous aura and her ability.

She must have not even seen their body, but only a glimpse of their immense aura. Three black shadows of despair and one golden light of hope. That is what she felt when she saw their auras. During the clash of the immense powers, Videl had sensed another golden light come in, but this one was more violent, as if it's light would have set the whole world on fire at any moment.

She couldn't feel those powers anymore, and she was thankful for that. They really messed with her head.

The police force of the city was seriously understaffed after the attack, but surprisingly crime was at an all time low. Perhaps even the criminal element had respect for the city as a whole. When the city was in distress, even they had the decency to stay low.

The ox kingdom, capsule corporation and her father himself had supplied major funds to the government of the city, for the purpose of rebuilding the destroyed property and to support the police and the victims of the attack.

Her father had returned to Satan city four hours after the commercial plaza exploded, along with the military of the Alliance of cities. Though by then all remnants of the so called red ribbon army had been either killed or captured.

The leader of the crew sure was mad when he got arrested. He tried to break free, but even he wasn't stupid enough to try and fight against an entire squad of armed soldiers. All the captured members of the red ribbon army were taken away by the military for questioning, and Videl did not pity their fate.

She had been happy to see her father when he had come back. But to Videl's surprise, she now felt as if his power level was even below hers. She initially thought that she was imagining it, after all, how could she so easily surpass her father, the strongest man on earth. But her senses were never wrong. In fact her father was even weaker than the ox King! And the Ox Prince's mother! And after feeling the auras of the monsters that destroyed Satan city, Videl was certain that her father must be lying about being the strongest.

'Of course power isn't everything for a fighter, experience and skills matter too', Videl thought to herself. Perhaps that was what made her father the strongest. But till what point did skills come into play? It didn't matter how skilled her father was, she was certain than he could never beat those demons that she sensed a week ago. His skills would be useless against their vast aura, that destroyed an entire plaza instantly.

Videl sighed to herself, and then turned in her chair to see her friend Ersa. She was happily texting on her phone. Nothing could ever get this bubbly blond in a bad mood…was what most people thought when they saw Ersa's over optimistic personality. But Videl knew that it was just a brave face that her friend put on. Ersa's mother had incurred heavy losses due to the destruction of the plaza, after all she owned most of it. But neither Ersa nor her mother showed any of their dispair publicly. Of course Ersa didn't mind sharing her fears with Videl. But Videl had still not told her friend about her powers. She feared that Ersa would think she was either making all this up, or that she was just crazy.

They were sitting in a cafe called Hercule's latte, that had just reopened today after the red ribbon army's incursion. Videl had been called by Tristan, her contact in the police. Apparently he had found out about some deep underworld conspiracy that the new police chief(the old one had been killed in the attack. Videl didn't like him, but he didn't deserve to die) simply refused to believe. So now he wanted Videl to help him, and to prove his point, he wanted her to see some evidence he had gathered.

And that's why Videl had brought Ersa along with her. The blond girl had the superpower to make everyone underestimate her, but in truth she was much more intelligent than people gave her credit for. The only reason Ersa underperformed in school was that she simply did what was required to pass. She was rather lazy in that regard. But the one thing she was a genius at, was computer software. The things she could do with a laptop, even though she was just fourteen, were just insanely awesome.

Videl finally saw Tristan walking towards their table. He was a buff and attractive 21 year old man. In fact he was one of the youngest members of the police force of Satan city. Tristan was off duty, but he was still wearing his uniform, and his brown hair was combed neatly as always. He was a member of her father's dojo till last year, that how she knew him. And he was in fact the best student at that time. But he could never even come close to beating her father. Now that Videl could sense his power, she knew that he wouldn't last a single minute against her in a fight.

"Man! You are nearly fifteen minutes late!", Videl yelled.

"Sorry Videl, traffic…I hate the goddamn traffic", Tristan scowled.

" Then just buy a copter silly", Ersa said jokingly.

"Yeah let me afford an apartment for myself, then I will dream about copter", Tristan muttered.

" Anyways, this is the reason I called you here", Tristan said while pulling out a memory chip,"is this", he placed the chip on the table in front of Ersa. Ersa immediately grabbed the chip and inserted it into her watch.

"As you know, crime in the city is at an all time low, because even low lifes have a shred of decency and respect in their soul. But unfortunately, some assholes never let up. You must have obviously heard about this. Just three days ago, the Journalist Gary Hogheart was shot dead in his own house!", Tristan said.

" Actually, we don't know about this. Never heard of this Gary Hogheart either. Which site did he blog at?", Videl asked.

"Wow wow wow….you don't know Gray Hogheart! He was the best Journalist of the Orange star times!", Tristan yelled.

" Which site is Orange star times? Never heard of it", Videl said, trying to remember if she ever heard of such a thing.

"It's not a news website Videl! It's a news paper", Tristan shouted in annoyance.

" Dude….the hell's a news paper?", Videl asked.

"It's a physical piece of paper that is published daily with the previous days news. Waste of paper really", Ersa told Videl, " Tristan, aren't you from our generation? Tell me dear…why would you ever read a new paper, when you have a net pad…seriously why. I mean no offense to the dead guy, but him being a popular news paper Journalist, means that he had a very…very limited fan following. And me and Videl ain't a part of it".

Tristan just rubbed his eyebrows in frustration. "Well he was a warrior for truth, and that chip, was hidden inside his body. That's why it wasn't stolen when his house was ransacked".

Ersa's eyes widened when she realized that the chip inside her watch was once inside a human body. Gory details always made Ersa queasy. That's why she truly sucked at biology, because for Ersa, anything related to the internals of a human body was gory…except for the reproductive system of course. She immediately removed it and then flung it away.

" Ugh..fuck", Ersa muttered while wiping her hands on her shorts.

"What did you do woman! You threw the-", Tristan yelling immediately ceased when Ersa sharply raised her hand, " Do. Not. Yell", Ersa said in a dangerously low tone. That shut Tristan up completely.

"I copied all the data anyways", Ersa said, now back to her bubbly happiness.

" Oh…uh good ", Tristan mumbled," Uh…Well. Anyways once you go home and see the images that Gary Hogheart had collected, you will see why he was killed. I think the man whose pictures were saved in that chip is the one who ordered the kill".

"So, are there any gory pics in here",Ersa asked. " Nope. Don't worry, nothing gory", Tristan told her.

"Is it a sexual picture or something?", Ersa asked again. " Uh, no Ersa. Nothing sexual ", Tristan replied with a little red in the cheeks.

" Cool then", Ersa immediately switched onn her holo-imager in her watch, causing the pictures to appear right in front of her and Videl.

"What are you doing! I said to see them when you are in private!", Tristan yelled.

" Dude, chill. This is Satan city. Nobody cares about what other people watch, not even if they are watching porn in the middle of a crowded Street. They have more important things to do. And you are the one attracting all the attention anyways big boy. Not only are you yelling loud enough for everyone to hear you, but you are also wearing your uniform, which isn't really the most common thing to wear in a bustling cafe", Ersa said coolly while shifting through the images.

"Uh, sorry", Tristan mumbled, his cheeks were completely red now. Tristan was a good fighter and a brave man, but winning an argument, with anyone, especially with Ersa, was way beyond his abilities. He knew that, so he just sat down and let Ersa and Videl shift through the images.

They were all pictures of different places and with different people in them. One of them didn't even have colour in it.

" Hey why is this image all black and white?", Videl asked.

"Oh that's because it's really really really really…really to the times ten thousand…old. Like seriously, that image is ancient. Probably before the time of your great great grandfather's great great grandfather. Hell, it's probably older than that", Ersa said.

Videl finally realized what was so special about these pictures. All of these pictures had one similar thing in them, and that was the face of a middle aged man. The man was probably in his forties, with silver hair and a slightly receding hairline, he seemed to have aged well. He also had a small scar under his lower lip. All the pictures had the man. He was in different places, with different clothes on, and laughing and standing with different people, but he was the same man in all of them.

" Do you recognize this man?", Tristan asked.

"Yeah. Count Vaccula. A Noble from the world Empire. Videl isn't he the guy who holds an auction of rare and ancient artifacts every year in Satan city?", Ersa asked her.

Videl remember the name, Count Vaccula. She had never seen him, but she did remember his name, because dad always got an invitation from him. Dad only went to his auction once, and never again, because apparently everything was so expensive, that it would have punched a deep hole even in his pocket if he bought anything.

" Yeah he is the guy. Super rich. Probably one of the richest guys in the world",Videl said.

"Yeah, one of the richest, most powerful members of the world Empire's nobility", Tristan added, " and two years ago, he was suspected of actually attaining all these artifacts by stealing them from independent tribes and small countries that weren't a part of any of the world's major powers. It was said that he stole these artifacts, or took them by coercion, then came to Satan city to sell them to the rich citizens of the world's superpowers. And worse still, he was suspected for the genocide of many innocent tribes in his quest to attain these objects! This case was brought up and spearheaded by a woman name Alesia Hogheart, Gary Hogheart's sister! She was a member of the human rights section of the world union. Guess what happened to her, she died in a car crash, but it is still debated whether it was an accident or not. The case was thrown away. I guess Gary began his research into Count Vaccula after his sister's death".

"Well big boy, sorry to break your heart, but your chief is right. This doesn't really prove anything. These images could be fake. And if they aren't, it's still impossible for Count Vaccula to be this old. The reason for that is simple, nobody's immortality", Ersa said," Unless he really is a vampire. I mean, what's up with this count gimmick", Ersa added and then chuckled.

"The pictures were tested! They were all authentic!", Tristan said.

" Dude they could just be people who look alike", Videl added.

"With the same scar on their face!"

Ersa shrugged, "Well Ok, he is immortal. But immortality isn't illegal now, is it? It's just impossible".

Tristan nodded," Well this is only what led me to investigate this case further. Before calling you today morning, I met someone who has been claiming that the count stole something from his tribe. He came to the city to sue count Vaccula one months ago. Instead his son was killed by a mugger, that too only a few days before the terrorists takeover of the city. He is still here, but is about to leave, because he doesn't believe in justice anymore. Even I was just curious about this case first, but after meeting that man, I can tell you guys that he isn't lying. His name is Nam, and he comes from a tribe in the western desert. Half his people were slaughtered, and he really isn't lying about that. I want you to meet him Videl, then convince your dad to help us, because only he can bring down someone like count Vaccula ".


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the small apartment room, Videl immediately noticed how empty it was. Besides a few nessassory items, the room was completely devoid of any furniture.

It was a small single room apartment with a tiny kitchen and bathroom built into it's side.

As Videl, Ersa and Tristan walked into the apartment, the old man called Nam shut the door behind them.

Nam was a tribesman from the desert, and even after moving into the city, he hadn't changed his dressing sense.

Nam wore a maroon tank top like clothing that was made of some loose and smooth fabric. Under the top he wore a red coloured shirt. His trouser's were also maroon and made of the same loose fitting fabric, and looked more like track pants than anything else.

Nam had a distinctive brown skin tone, with his face clearly showing the wrinkles that came with old age. His long hair was covered with a white turban while his long black beard was well kept and combed.

He had also marked the centre of his forehead with a red powder. Videl had no idea why he would put that powder on, it looked silly. Perhaps it was a tribal custom.

He looked really neat and tidy for someone who lived almost like a hobo.

But it wasn't his distinctive look and clothing that had really peaked Videl's interest. It was his aura.

Last week it self, Videl had seen aura's that were powerful enough to be akin to gods. While this man's aura was nowhere near that of the golden fighter or those three dark powers, it was still substantially large. Larger than that of even the Ox king!

It wasn't only it's magnitude, but also it's colour that surprised Videl. Till now each person that Videl had seen had an aura that was blue in color, with the notable exception of the golden fighter and those three demons he had fought whose aura was dark enough to be black. This man's aura, it was red, blood red. That is what his aura reminded Videl of, blood.

Who was this man! He was definitely not an ordinary tribesman looking for justice from the city's judicial system. Whoever he was, he had a hidden motive to be in the city. Videl only hoped that it wasn't anything criminal in nature, because then she would be obliged to stop him...only problem being that she wasn't even close enough in power to consider stopping him.

When Videl had first seen Nam outside the apartment building, she had just stared at him, with suprise evident on her face. Nam had asked her what was wrong, and she had said,"Nothing...uh.. I just.. Who are you?"

"He is Nam! The man I had told you about Videl!", Tristan told her, then whispered in her ear,"the man whose son died. He needs our help Videl".

Videl had managed to compose herself for the most part. Now that she was inside Nam's rented apartment, all she wondered was how the man slept, because the room didn't even have a bed.

"Please, be seated comfortably", Nam said, and then he sat cross legged on the floor with his back completely straight.

" Oh. Ok cool. Yoga style huh", Ersa muttered, and then she too sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Tristan followed, and then Videl also was finally sitting on the bare floor with her legs crossed.

"My dear boy, you say that if I tell of my plight to these girls...then there is a chance that my people will finally get the justice they deserve? If it tell them my story...then there is still a chance that my son's death shall not be in vain?", Nam said, now his tone was completely Serious, and Videl could hear the sorrow in his voice.

" Yes sir! Tell them what you told me sir! Once they know the truth about count Vaccula, they can convince Hercule Satan to help you out!", Tristan told the man,"This girl here is infact the daughter of Hercule Satan himself! ", he added, pointing at Videl.

" Uh yeah. My name is Videl, and she is Ersa, my friend. Tristan said that you have evidence about count Vaccula's crimes", Videl said.

"The daughter of Mr. Satan...is that so", Nam said, now studying Videl thoughtfully. His gaze made Videl feel nervous, and she instantly started to feel his aura again. The red glow around Nam just made his seem more intimidating to Videl.

" Well then miss Videl. I shall tell you the reason of my visit to Satan city. I came from a tribe of the western desert. It is a harsh life, with many hardships, but the desert is our home. Generations upon generations of our tribe's people have lived in the desert. We are pulled to it's nature, the desert is in our blood, that is my almost no man or woman from my tribe has ever lived outside the desert for long. And in our desert lies a temple, and in that temple there used to lie an idol of plain bronze. The idol was of our desert's gurdian and Savior, the *Bahadur Youdha*. Even though it was a small bronze idol, it was our greatest treasure, and the heart of our relegion and our culture. It also held great power within it. Out tribe's greatest duty was to protect that idol and to prevent anyone from misusing the mystical power it held. But the man called Count Vaccula knew of the power within the idol, and he also knew of the value of such priceless artifacts in the world of the rich and Noble. He himself arrived at the temple with his henchmen and stole the idol. The warriors of the my tribe tried to stop him, but they were all slaughtered. I knew who could Vaccula is because luckily I had come to Satan city one before, and had heard about him and his extravagant auctions of priceless artifacts. So me and my son came to Satan city to retrieve what was part of our very lives, and hoped to gain justice from the government of the city. But the judicial system just laughed us off. Count Vaccula's power and prestige was too great for him to be touched by mere peasants like me or my son", Nam paused while reciting his story, and then suddenly, in a much more angry tone, with his aura flaring around him, he continued.

"But that monster wasn't satisfied with stealing our greatest possession or killing so many of our people. No...he wanted to show me the consequence of trying to stand against him. And for that...for that my son lost his life", Nam ended his story, his face scrunched up as he visibly tried to hold back his tears.

" If your tale is true Mr. Nam, then I am truely sorry for what you have gone through. But that's the problem you see, there is this big *if*. Your story may or may not be true. You are very convincing Mr. Nam, but you don't really present any real evidence. There is know real way for us to confirm your story other than your own words. And because of that, we can't help you. I am sorry", Ersa said.

"What! Ersa how can you say that after hearing what he has gone through!", Tristan yelled.

" Ersa is right Tristan, you should know that, you are the one whose a cop. Your entire story is just one big baseless accusation Mr. Nam. And my father won't be able to help you with just that. I am sorry", Videl told Nam. She expected his the become angry and aggressive, but all Nam did was sigh.

"Yes. I understand Ms Satan. Thank you for hearing me out. I know that my story alone would not convince anyone. But unfortunately I have no real evidence. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be left alone", Nam said.

" Uh, of course", Videl said. She, Ersa and Tristan stood up and exited the apartment, leaving the old tribesman alone.

"So, let me get this straight. You want something that can hide your identity in the off chance that you ever need to use your powers?", Bulma said as she continued to tinker with one of her capsule devices.

"Yeah, that's about it", Gohan said.

"And why would you need something like that Gohan?"

"Well...it's because I can't risk anyone knowing who I am...what I am. Because that puts my family in danger. But when those men from the red ribbon army took the Mayors house hostage, back in Satan city, I knew I had a duty to help those people. But I didn't, because I was too afraid to publicly use my abilities. And I feel horrible...I feel guilty Bulma. I could have beaten those men without anyone having to get hurt, and I didn't. That why I need this. So that I can help people without having to fear for my families privacy and safety", Gohan explained.

"Oh Gohan, you couldn't have done anything back then. Even if you had something to instantly chance your appearance, there were already too many people who would have seen you transform".

"I know that Bulma, but still...in case I ever need to help anyone, can you do it?"

"Well of course I can Gohan! Don't you worry! I will have something ready for you in no time at all!", Bulma said reassuringly.

"Wow thanks Bulma! Thanks a lot!"

And about an hour later, Bulma finally produced her solution to Gohan's problem.

"Here Gohan, wear this would you", Bulma said as she handed him a watch.

Gohan quickly strapped the watch to his wrist, "Now what?", he asked.

"Now press the watch exactly like this", Bulma said, and demonstrated the procedure on her own watch. She pressed the part of the circular analog right above three, six, nine and twelve, together with her other hand.

Gohan copied her and immediately his body began to shimmer, then glow brightly, until Gohan's clothes had completely changed into a green superhero costume, complete with a red cape and a helmet! It was so cool!

Meanwhile Trunk's who was sitting on a chair not too far away, thought to himself, 'Wow! That's so lame! No way Gohan is going to be wearing that...ever!'

"Wow thanks Bulma! This is amazing", Gohan yelled in joy.

'Well apparently I am wrong', Trunk's realized.

"I know right! You can be a real life superhero now Gohan! And the best thing is that it's as strong as Sayian armor! So it won't get damaged easily", Bulma said.

Gohan was quite literally nerding out over his new suit, and Trunk's just sighed. It would have been better to give him an outer underwear than that shitty helmet!

"Hey Gohan! I have an advice for you, lose the helmet man", Trunk's said.

"Uh, but then there is no point in wearing this suit Trunk's. I need to hide my identity remember", Gohan said.

"Well then turn super sayian silly. Trust me, people trust superheros without masks more than they trust superheros with one", Trunk's had learnt that from comics.

"Huh...You know that actually makes sense", Gohan said as he removed his helmet, then he immediately turned super sayian.

"What do you think Bulma? People will recognize me when I go super sayian?", he asked.

"Hmm...I doubt it Gohan. Well if you want to lose the helmet I guess you can. Super sayian you and normal you look quite different. So an instant change in clothes should do the trick".

"Yeah! All right then. I won't wear the helmet. Thanks for this again Bulma! I really appreciate it!"

"Don't mention it kiddo", Bulma said.

"Well I better get back to the Ox kingdom now", and after saying his goodbyes Gohan flew away, in his brand new superhero suit.

'Hey don't superheros need a super name too?', Gohan suddenly realized. And so Gohan tried to think of a super name as he flew back towards the Ox kingdom.

Tristan wasn't very pleased with the outcome of their visit to Nam, and had left the girls in a rather foul mood.

Videl then opened her capsule copter and gave Ersa a lift back to her house. After dropping her friend, she herself rode her copter back to her mansion.

Once she reached the mansion, she landed the copter on the helipad and jumped out of it, before re-capsuling it and putting it back in her pocket.

That is when she sensed the odd energy of Nam. Turning around she saw Nam standing a few meters behind her, his red aura flaring dangerously around him.

"Ok, what the hell Mr. Nam. Why have you been following me!? And how did you follow me without me noticing you", Videl asked, seriously annoyed at the old man's uninvited appearance.

" Well, I ran behind you Ms. Satan. You did not notice me because you were flying above in that machine of yours. And as for why I have been following you-", Nam raised one of his hands and opened his palm. Immediately his red aura formed the image of a Trident with curved tips right above his open palm.

Videl jumped backwards and immediately stood in her fighting stance,"What the hell are you doing?", she asked.

"I was correct", Nam said as he closed his hand, causing the aura image to vanish," You have unlocked the sense. And it is quite powerful as well. I had merely manipulated my natural ki, to see that would require great skill".

"How...how did you know I could sense aura...or Ki as you call it?", Videl asked the man.

"When we first met, you looked at me with great suprise. That is the usually reaction that warriors have when they see the color of my ki. It is an anomaly which can be quite astonishing for someone used to sensing", Nam answered.

" So you came here...to make certain that I can sense aura? Why? Also, what the hell do you mean by, 'Well, I ran'? It's impossible for a human to run as fast as a flying copter", Videl said, her stance still strong, she wasn't about to drop her stance until she got answers from this man.

"Is it impossible? Really? Miss Videl, you just saw me create a structure with just my energy, and you claim that running as fast as a copter is impossible", Nam chuckled, "And as for why miss Satan. It's because I wanted to confirm if I can show you the real truth".

"The real truth? Like seriously, what the hell are you talking about?", Video asked.

"Out side the limits of Satan city, in the small town of Godhreg is where Count Vaculla's mansion stands. Go there miss Satan. Not inside the Mansion...no...But just inside the town of Godhreg. That should be close enough for you to feel it", Nam said.

"Feel what?"

"Feel the reason for why you must help me miss Videl. Go there any you will understand. Then come and meet me if you desire to help. If you still do not...then I have misinterpreted the kind of person you are, and for that I would apologize, and I would also be...saddened", and saying that Nam ran away. Ran away in a blur. A blur faster than any man should ever be able to move in. And in an instant he was gone, Videl couldn't even sense him anymore.

"Wow", was all Videl could say as she continued to look at the spot in which Nam stood.


	9. Chapter 9

Landing her copter on the outskirts of the town of Godhreg, Videl jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the grass covered soil.

Godhreg was a small countryside town. She could see sveral small villas and farmland spread across the land beyond them. And right at the very end of town, with a large plateau hovering over it, lay a gigantic mansion. The mansion seemed to be the only part of the town that was shrouded in darkness even during day light, due the the shadow of the plateau constantly covering it.

Videl could feel nothing as of yet, but looking at the mansion gave her an ominous warning. Her instinct was telling her that there was indeed something wrong with the mansion.

Videl slowly started to walk towards the mansion, and as she passed through the small town, she realized that even the townspeople were behaving oddly. Infact, no one seemed to be outside their house. Videl saw a few faces peeking out of the window, and those faces did not seem to be happy to see a stranger walking down the street of their town. Even the shops were all closed!

What kind of a town was this? She kept walking towards the mansion. Suddenly she noticed something odd, and immediately stopped in her tracks.

The remainder of the town seemed to be covered by some sort of shadow. It was just a light shade darker than the outer town. Videl hadn't noticed it before due to that. But the odd part was that this darkness didn't seem to be caused by the plateau that lay in front of the town, covering the mansion. It was as if darkness had just been scattered across the area. Like a dispersered fog of dust, that made everything a shade darker.

Videl walked up to the very border of the darkness, then taking a deep breath she put her right hand inside of it.

Suddenly she could now hear whisper. She did not know where the whispers came from. It was like someone was simply whispering into her mind. Videl pulled her hand back, and then taking another deep breath, she walked into the darker part of the town.

The whispers began again. She slowly started to walk towards the mansion. Suddenly the whispers were louder...And they seemed to be more demanding...they seemed to be commanded her, but she could not make out what.

She took a few more steps towards the mansion, and then gasped as the whispers suddenly turned into yelling. Like a hoard of people were just yelling right into her mind. The yelling grew louder and louder until it was painful. Videl cried out in pain and then fell to her knees when the yelling grew louder still. It was unbearably loud now.

She started to scream herself, scream because of the pain of a million voices yelling into her mind. She could make out what they said.

"YOU CAN HEAR US! YOU CAN HEAR US! TAKE US OUT OF HERE! YOU WILL TAKE US OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE BEEN HERE TOO LONG! TAKE US WITH YOU!", the voices said in unision.

"I...I can't...please...I have to go", Videl stuttered. She started to crawl, crawl away from the mansion, crawl towards the light.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU TURNING BACK! WE TOLD TO TO TAKE US WITH YOU! COME BACK! WE WONT LET YOU LEAVE! COME BACK!", the voices yelled. They were angry now, but Videl didn't stop, she continued to crawl away from the mansion, towards the light, she need to touch the light.

She could see them now. Bodies formed purely of shadows, faces made of sheer darkness, with hollow black eyes and hollow black mouths. She was completely surrounded by them. She couldn't even see the light anymore.

They were grabbing her now, and pulling her, pulling her towards the mansion. She was one, one against a million. A mob of a million shadows, how could she protect herself against this.

"Please! Let me go please! I can't help you! I can't save you! But I promise I will return! I promise I will come back one day! And I will save you! But not today! I can't! Not yet!", Videl begged, she begged and pleaded, hoping that they would leave her.

But they didn't. "YOU ARE LYING! WE WONT LEAVE YOU! NOT UNLESS YOU TAKE US WITH YOU! WE WONT! YOU CAN HEAR US! ONLY YOU! SO YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY!", they yelled into her mind.

And as they pulled Videl closer and closer to the mansion, the ominous feeling that she could sense from the mansion turned into utter dread. If she went any closer to the mansion, she knew she would die. She would die, she knew she would. She wasn't powerful enough to fight whatever the hell was inside that mansion.

But Videl didn't want to die, she couldn't die yet. In one last desperate attempt to free herself, Videl shut her eyes and yelled, "LET ME GO!", but this was not a pleading request, this was a command.

And then she was suddenly released, the voices were screaming in agony now. Videl opened her eyes. And she realized that her body was aflame. But she wasn't burning. No...this wasn't fire, it was blue, and buring from inside of her. She was the fuel for it. She could feel it getting depleted with each passing moment. Then she realized that this was her aura...Her ki. And the light that was being produced by her ki was the cause for the voices screaming in pain. She cried out in relief. The shadows couldn't come close to her anymore!

But she noticed that she was burning through her ki fast, really really fast. If she ran out of this energy, then no doubt the shadow would catch her again, and they wouldn't be very pleased either.

Gritting her teeth, Videl ran, she ran faster that she had ever run before. And she suddenly realised how fast she was only when she stopped and realized that she was already far away from the town of Godhreg.

Videl sighed in relief, and suddenly the ki that was burning out of her stopped. And the body was aflame no more. How the hell did she do that? Well it didn't matter. She was alive, that's what mattered.

Videl ran to her copter and then jumped inside it. She was getting the hell out of here and she was then going to have a long chat with Mr. Nam. And she would ask him...ask him what the hell those shadows were. Videl shuddered at the very thought of them. And a shiver ran through her spine as she recalled the feeling of pure rage that they expelled. But along with that rage was something else, something that Videl hadn't noticed in their aura until now...what ever those shadows were, they were angry, but deep within, was simply fear...fear and sorrow.

And that's when Videl realized that those shadows weren't commanding her at all...But instead they were perhaps...begging her to help them.

And that thought sent a second shiver down her spine.

Videl started the copters engine and then began her flight back to Satan city.

Nam sensed the girl long before she banged open his apartment's door. Sitting cross legged on the ground, Nam opened his eyes to look at the girl called Videl Satan.

She had a look of anger on her face, and a look of inquisition...The girl wanted answers. She had gone to Godhreg then. Well, Nam was going to give her exactly what she wanted. That was the only way to get her to help him.

"What the hell was that place!", Videl hissed.

"You know miss Videl. When my son died I had really given up hope. Then when Tristan found me and offered me his help, it didn't really matter much, because I knew no matter what he did he couldn't bring down Vaccula. Then he offered me the help of Hercule Satan", Nam chuckled, "when he offered Hercule's help I had to put in genuine effort to stop myself from laughing. Then Tristan brought you and your other young friend to meet me. And when I saw you...when I saw you miss Satan...that's when I truly regained hope. You are nothing like your father...But perhaps you already knew that".

Videl growled, "don't fucking beat around the bush. Tell me...What. The. Fuck. Was. That. Place", Videl aura was practically exuding rage...And disgust.

"That, miss Videl, was the town of Godhreg. Hope of count Vaccula, and his legion of Vampires".

"His legion of Vamp- OK STOP FUCKING AROUND OLD MAN!", Videl quite obvious, did not belive in blood sucking demons.

"I am absolutely serious Miss Satan. Count Vaccula is indeed a vampire. A vampire that is far more powerful and far more deadly than any other of his kind", Nam said.

"Oh come on. Stop bullshitting me. You told me that if I went there I would feel the reason for why I should help you. I went there...And I felt that...whatever the fuck that was. But if you are not going to be serious I-", Videl was cut short by Nam yelling, "I AM BEING ABSOLUTELY SERIOUS GODDAMN IT!"

Videl was stunned by the Nam's sudden outburst, and was immediately scilenced.

"Do you think I would be joking? I lost my son to Count Vaccula's fiends", Nam then took a deep breath and said,"forgive me for yelling...that was uncalled for. Sit down miss Videl, sit down and let me explain to you what you saw".

Videl hesitated for a moment, but then sat down on the floor of the apartment.

"Miss Videl, to explain to you what that darkness in Godhreg really is, first I must explain to you the purpose behind count Vaccula collecting ancient artifacts. You see miss Satan, whenever a person becomes attached to a certain object, say perhaps a child to her doll, or a man to his car, a very small part of his life energy, an almost microscopic part of it, gets linked to that object".

"So, you are saying that my childhood doll probably had a part of my ki?", Videl cut in.

"If you were really fond of it, then yes, without a doubt it does. The ki bonded to the doll is extremely small, like I said, almost microscopic...no, smaller than microscopic. You won't be able to sense it, in fact even the world's greatest ki sensers wouldn't be able to sense it. And you do not even need to be ki sensitive to form this bond. You see, this bond is subconscious, a spiritual bond, for man woman and child in this world, no, in this entire universe, possess ki. Without ki, nothing can live. Ki is life. And when you are fond of something, it becomes a part of your life for a short period of time. And hence, you form a linkage to it, a linkage through your ki".

"So, that's why he steals ancient artifacts? How is this even related to that?", Videl asked.

"Miss Videl, try to think in a spiritual sense. Imagine you loving a doll a lot, that love forms a bond between you and that doll. It doesn't matter if that love eventually fades away as you grow older, the doll will still possess the link, and the link will call back to the memories of the time when you did love the doll. The link is absolutely permanent, unless the object is destroyed of course. But now image an idol of relegious worship. An idol to which hundreds, thousands, perhaps even millions of people have prayed to. They attach their hopes, their dreams, their wants, to that idol, for in that idol lives their god. And those prayers, those aspirations, are what form a linkage between the idol and the people. Same for a kings crown. A crown is the untimate sign of power for a monarch, for the one who wears the crown rules and the crown is what the citizens look up to, for protection, governance, and guidance. You see Miss Videl? Again a million people could form a bond to that single crown".

"Ok...But what does count Vaccula do with these artifacts?"

"I told you before miss Videl, that count Vaccula is in fact a vampire. A vampire is a demon that needs the life force of the living to survive itself. For obtaining that life force, vampires usually drink the blood of the living. But count Vaccula found another way to absorb the life force of human spirits. You see miss Videl, even when we die, our ki does not abandon us, for out ki is in truth our life force, the ki is our spirit. So when we die, we become pure beings of ki, nothing else. Now, imagine the number of people who have formed a bond with an ancient and powerful artifact miss Videl. Imagine that, then imagine if someone found a way, to use this linkage, and bring back all those spirits into the world of the living once more. And after bring these spirits to the living world, imagine what happens to them if all their ki is sucked out of them, leaving behind nothing but a hollow husk...A shadow of their former self...A shade of darkness".

"Oh...oh my God...so all those...those shadows", Videl gritted her teeth in disgust. All those people...that is why they were full of hate...that is why they were so afraid.

"Once their life force is gone...all that is left in them, is the desire, to be free. And by freedom, I mean the desire to be just dead again", and saying that Nam shut his eyes again, and prayed to the gods of the other world to guide those hollowed souls back to their resting place. But Nam knew that there was no point in that, for once a spirit was hollowed out, once it's ki was lost...there was no way to save it. All that would give those shades freedom now was utter oblivion.

"So...now will you help me, miss Videl?", Nam asked.

Videl looked up at the old man, and with complete determination she said, "I will! I will in any way I can! But ...But I don't think I am powerful enough".

Nam looked at the girl, then peeked into her untapped potential, just like he had the first time they had met. Nam's own ki was a combination of his own ki and the ki of the ancient *Bahadur Youdha*, for he had bonded with the spirit of his patron warrior, that was present within the bronze idol, long ago in his youth.

But this girl, her ki was vast. Even more so than Nam's...And that ment that the girl was an even more powerful warrior than the ancient *Bahadur Youdha*.

"Oh trust me miss Videl...you are more powerful than you think".


	10. Chapter 10

The dreaded day had finally arrived. The day that Gohan wished would never come. The day that would mark the beginning of the end. The day of reckoning, of terror! The day! The first day of public high school!

All night, Gohan was terrorized by dreams of the horrors that he would have to face today. Judgemental teenagers, angry teachers, unnecessarily hectic schedules...and worst of all, cameramen and journalists flooding the gates of orange star high, swarming around Gohan for an article about the prince's first day at school.

As soon as the alarm's ringer woke Gohan up, he groaned in anticipation of the pain to come.

He got out of bed, and then began his morning routine, doing his chores as slowly as he possibly could without pissing off his mom.

Finally after taking a bath and wearing the orange star uniform, Gohan sighed and then headed down to the family mess hall.

"OOOOH! Look at my handsome son! How dashing he looks in uniform!", Chi Chi shrieked as soon as Gohan walked into the hall.

"Gudhmornin' mam", Gohan said while his face was being smothered with Chi Chi's hands as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Let go of the boy Chi Chi, I think you are ripping his cheeks off", the Ox King said.

"Oh my boy is finally going to high school! He is finally going to socialize like a normal boy, and have friends like a normal boy, and a degree like a normal boy! And then a girlfriend! And then I get grandchildren", Chi Chi said as she finally let go of Gohan's cheeks.

"Hey wait a second...what was that about a girl-"

"OH I AM SO EXCITED!", Chi Chi yelled, cutting Gohan off mid sentence.

"Now sit down Gohan and have a proper breakfast! You have a long day ahead of you!"

"Agreed", Gohan muttered as he sat down at the table.

"So Gohan...excited for school huh", the Ox King asked awkwardly.

"Sure", Gohan mumbled.

"Well of course he is excited! He better be excited! He doesn't have another choice", Chi Chi said with a menacing undertone.

Gohan gulped, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead,"well yeah! I am super excited!", he said in the most convincing fake enthusiasm he could muster.

"Good! That's my boy!"

"Umm...well, as for your transportation, I have hired a driver to take you to school by copter", the Ox king said.

"OH NO! My son isn't going to be one of those rich spoilt brats that have people drive them around! What will his classmates think of him huh! He will fly to Satan city by himself", Chi Chi commanded.

"Uhh..mom, I don't have a license".

"Oh and since when has that stopped you Gohan? You know how to fly a copter, that's more than enough. But, just in case, so that you don't get into trouble with the law-", Chi Chi pulled out a card out of thin air and presented it to Gohan, "Your very own flying licence Gohan! oooh! I am so proud of you today!"

"Mom...that's illegal".

"Gohan don't teach your mother!", Chi Chi said with a dangerous undertone in her voice. "Mothers know what is best, understand? So accept this wonderful gift that your mother has got you as a gift for your first day in school".

"Yes ma'am", Gohan muttered and meekly took the fake licence from his mother's hand.

"Now eat your breakfast quickly. You don't want to be late on your fires day to school".

Quickly finishing his breakfast, Gohan bid his mother and grandfather goodbye and then ran out into the castle's back yard. Pulling out the capsule copter from his pocket, Gohan pressed the activation button and then threw the capsule on the ground, a few feet in front of him. A second later, the capsule popped open in a small explosion of white smoke.

The smoke then cleared away to reveal a small one man copter. Gohan walked up to the copter and then opened the hatch. Jumping into the copter, Gohan started the engine and then shut the hatch. In a few second the small but powerful blades of the copter started to rotate at high speed, causing the copter to be lifted off the ground.

Gohan stopped the copter's rise once it was several feet off the ground. Then he turned the copter around so that he faced the balcony that overlooked the yard below. His mother and grandfather stood near the balcony's ledge, waving him goodbye. Even his brother was there, sitting on the railing with his mother's arm held tightly around him. Though Goten, who had just been woken up from his deep slumber, barely seemed to notice what was going onn, and was instead busy resisting the urge to fall asleep again.

Gohan grinned at them, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He then waved back at them, and then turned the copter away from the balcony. Gohan pushed down on the throttle, and the copter lurched forward into the clear sky, swiftly flying away from the Ox kingdom, and towards the hell hole known as *school*.

Once Gohan was sure he was out of his mother's sight, he quickly descended down and landed on a patch of clear land. He then jumped out of he copter and pressed the retrieval button on the underside of the copter.

Gohan took a step back as the copter quickly receded into it's capsule, then he picked up the capsule and put it back into his pocket.

There was no way he was flying a copter into Satan city. That would be an hours journey, too much patience required. That would also require him to sit inside that congested copter with no leg space. No way he was tolerating that for an hour.

But he didn't was to fly himself either. He had to get up early this morning to get ready for school, and had lost a lot of his precious sleep time. So instead he called upon the flying nimbus.

"FLYING NIMBUS!", hearing Gohan's call, the small yellow cloud zoomed down from the horizon and then stopped in front of Gohan.

Gohan jumped onto the cloud and then happily yawned. Holding on tightly to the nimbus cloud, Gohan, while still yawning, said "F'yyy oooo' Saata' citte".

The nimbus heeded his command and flew towards Satan city with the speed of the north winds itself. While Gohan, who was sitting on top of it, was already falling asleep. 'Sweet sleep...oh how sweet you are! I am returning to you, returning from this land of harsh awake ness!', with these last thoughts of consciousness, Gohan slipped into a deep slumber, while at the same time his hold on the flying nimbus was also slowly slipping away.

Suddenly, something hard struck Gohan in the head. Jumping up in alertness, Gohan instantly readied his stance. Extending his ki sense, as well as his natural senses, Gohan probed for any threatening presence that may have attacked him. Then as a minute passed away, he slowing realized that there was no attacker, and that he had just fallen head first into the ground.

Groaning at his own silliness, Gohan relaxed and then he looked behind him. Satan city's skyline clearly visible in the distance. He looked down at his watch, there was still half an hour left before school started.

"Not bad nimbus", Gohan muttered. He was about to recall nimbus, but then he stopped himself as his brain suddenly produced the image of a million paparazzi copters flying around him as he sat on top of the flying nimbus. Millions of questions, billion flashes from cameras, news paper articles about how the price of the Ox kingdom rode on a flying cloud...and when his mother reads those articles...Gohan shivered at the mental image. It was actually a stroke of good luck, that he had fallen off the flying nimbus before he reached the city.

Gohan once again opened up his capsule copter and climbed in, driving the copter towards the city.

In a matter ten minutes he had already reached Satan City's air space. And soon he was frustrated at the intense air traffic. Thousands of copters flew all round him, and the building were so annoyingly tall and closely spaced that he had to shift air lanes every five seconds. How these city folk flew with such ease, and without fatally crashing into each other every second, was beyond him. Finally after the tenth close call in under a minute, Gohan finally became too frustrated with flying and simply gave up. He landed in a wide alley away and then jumped out of the copter. After retrieving the capsule copter, Gohan walked into the crowded streets of the city. And by Dende, calling these streets crowded was an understatement. Walking through these streets was no better than flying in the air lanes. Every second he would have to step side some idiot who was in such a hurry that he would put a charging bull to shame.

Gohan groaned as he walked the crowded streets, when suddenly a loud series of gun shots caused the crowded streets to become a panicking mob. All around him, scared people pushed and shoved, but Gohan stood his ground. And then nearly a minute later, all the people were gone.

Gohan was all alone in the street, when suddenly a huge explosion shook the very ground that he stood on.

'Wow. What the hell is going on?', Gohan turned to his right, the direction of the explosion. And there he saw a wide building constructed of blue tinted marble.

His concentration shifted to the large oak double doors of the building, when he noticed that it was being closed. Just before the doors were completely closed, Gohan saw a bunch of people laying flat on their belly. He then noticed the sign right above the double doors.

HERCULE SATAN NATIONAL BANK.

'A robbery! I have to do something!', and then Gohan remembered the secret costume hidden in his watch.

'Yes! I can help these people!', Gohan thought to himself. And then he looked around to see in anyone else was still on the street. Not sensing the presence of anyone else, and not seeing any cameras around, Gohan quickly activated the secret capsule in his watch, and in a second his clothes transformed into a green plated armor with a bright red cape attached to his back. Turning super Sayian, Gohan ran towards the bank's double doors at a speed that would make him appear as a blur to the common man. Reaching the doors in less than a second, Gohan gave them a shove that shattered the lock that held them together and forced them open with a loud *thud*.

The loud noise surprised both, the robbers, as well as the hostages. The eyes a dozen criminals and over forty civilians were all upon him. They stared in surprise, in anger, in fear...the all stared. That made Gohan nervous. 'I...I must intimidated the thugs, and reassure the innocent...yes...that's what I have to do', Gohan thought to himself. And so, he struck an epic pose. With his knees bent and one arm raised while the other placed on his hip, Gohan bellowed, "PROTECT THE INNOCENT! PUNISH THE EVIL! THOSE WHO STRIKE TERROR IN THE HEARTS OF THE GOOD MEN AND WOMEN, BEWARE! BEWARE FOR YOUR TIME HAS COME TO AN END! FOR I AM HERE! HERE TO PROTECT AND HERE TO SERVE! I AM! uhhh...I am...yeah! I AM-", Gohan switched into another epic pose," I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

Everyone in the bank, criminal and hostage alike, just kept staring at Gohan.

Then one of the thugs said," The fuck is going on...for God's sake, someone smoke this fool".

Immediately the thug closest to Gohan began to shoot at him with his rifle

Ten bullets came flying at Gohan in under five seconds. He easily caught each and every one of them. Then once the thug stopped firing, Gohan simply raised both is fists in clear sight of the thugs, and then opened then, letting the bullets fall.

"Now...your injustice ends", Gohan said in an epic and deep tone.

"What...the...fu-", before the thug could complete his sentence Gohan appeared right in front of him and slammed a single finger into his jaw, shutting his mouth.

"I count about seven children in this bank. Do you really wish to use such language in front of them?", Gohan asked menacingly.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK! OR THESE FUCKERS GET THEIR BRAINS SPLATTERED", one of the thugs yelled.

Gohan turned his head to see most of the thugs pointing their guns at the civilians, who were cowering in terror.

Gohan growled, "You heartless cretins! Now face the wrath of justice!"

Moving at a speed to fast for the human senses, Gohan disarmed and knocked out all the remaining thugs, and then reappeared before the first thug once more, knocking him out as well, with a neck chop that was nothing more than a light tap.

To the ordinary people that lay flat on the ground, it appeared as if all the thugs had been simultaneously knocked out. There were gasps of astonishment and wonder. Some of them were looking at the knocked out thugs that now lay among them, when others looked at Gohan, with a million questions in there eyes.

"Dear good citizens of Satan city. You may stand again. You have nothing more to fear, for Saiyaman is here!", Gohan said, and slowly the hostages started to stand again.

'You nailed this Gohan! Man I make an awesome hero', Gohan thought to himself.

"Hey! Who the hell fired their bloody gun without the bosses-", another thug walked into the hall from inside the vault and then saw his unconscious comrades and yelled,"what the hell! Boss we got trouble!"

Gohan suddenly appeared before him and knocked him out with a single flick to the forehead. Gohan looked up to see five more robbers run out of the vault.

They took one look at him and then at the unconscious thug at his feet and then open fired. Gohan easily caught all the bullets, making sure not to miss any so that no bullet ricochetted and hit a bystander.

The robbers kept firing until they ran out of bullets. Even after that, most of them kept pressing the trigger, as if the clicking noise would cause Gohan to drop dead. They all had a horrified expression on their face, and when Gohan dropped the bullets on the ground, on of the men started to shiver.

Gohan could now hear the loud police sirens outside the bank. The authorities had finally arrived.

"You think your weapons make you powerful...you are wrong, you are not powerful. Drop you weapons now, or else I will show you the meaning of true power", Gohan growled.

"Will you now? And how do you reckon you'll do that eh?", the final thug arrived into the bank's large hall room. The man had a long and extravagant moustache that extended up to his chest, though that was the only hair on in face, for he had no hair strands on his bald head. His clothes though, were in stark contrast to his weird goonish face as well as to the clothes of his henchmen, which were basically something a stereotypical thug would have been expected to wear. The man wore a black business suit and pants, and his shoes were probably so expensive that even the Ox king wouldn't have been frivolous enough to buy them.

"Here let me show you evildoer!", Gohan vanished and then reappeared in front of the man, then lightly chopped the man's neck.

They both stood there for a few seconds, Gohan expecting the man to fall over, and then man expecting something to happen.

"Well that's all you got kid? Huh kinda expected more. You are fast, I'll give ya that kid. So you one of the devil's pawns?", the boss thug asked.

"Wa? Devil? Uhh...how...how are you not unconscious?", Gohan asked in confusion.

"Cos that was a weakass chop kiddo. Hear let me show ya how it's done", the man chopped Gohan's neck with enough force to make him gasp in agony.

Gohan's hand instinctively covered the damage part of his neck. "Well I'll be damed! Ya one tough golden haired kid. Someone else would have lost their head with that chop. Lets see how tough you really are huh?", the man said, and then punched Gohan with a powerful haymaker than send him flying several paces away.

"umph!", Gohan grunted as his back hit the ground, though he didn't lay down for long, and quickly jumped back to him feet.

"Damn! You are tough! What are you? You an android too?"

"Uh..android? Wait a second!", Gohan realized that the man in front of him had no ki seeping out of his body. That could only mean, "You are an android!" And that meant that Gohan didn't have to hold back.

The android was about to reply, but no one would ever know what he was about to say, for Gohan quickly appeared before him at super sayian speed, and then hit him with a fully power upper cut.

The android's head flew off of it's body, ripped through the roof, and kept flying upward. In a second it was a mere speck in the sky, and soon it was completely out of sight.

"I think...I might have overdone that one", Gohan muttered. Then he turned towards the remaining thugs and saw that they were trying to sneak into the toilet.

"Where are you guys going? Trying to escape through some secret tunnel you dug in there?"

The thugs stopped and looked back in surprise, "How did ya' know about dat?", one of the thugs asked.

"Huh? I didn't. I was just guessing. Wow you guys really dug a tunnel leading to the banks toilet? How? Wait...on second thought I don't want to know. I am getting late anyways. So yeah..you guys are surrendering right?"

The thugs took one look at the android and then nodded.

"Great!", then turning to the hostages Gohan said,"fear not citizens! You may now leave without any fear! For Saiyaman is here!"

"The hostages seem to be coming out of the bank sir", officer Tristan said.

"Yes I can bloody seen that officer. It's probably the goddamn Satan girl again", the police chief growled. One day that girl was gonna get hurt, and then heads would roll, and the chief knew that his would be the first head to fall.

"Spoilt brat", the chief muttered.

Following the hostages were five of the robbers with their hands behind their head.

"Arrest them!", the chief growled.

And then, the final man to exit the bank, was some weird ass golden haired moron wearing a power ranger suit.

"Freeze!", some of the officers yelled.

"Uh...Who? Wait me?", the weirdo looked surprised.

"Oh no! You are mistaken officer! I am not a thug!", the weirdo then struck the most absurd and outlandish pose the chief had ever seen, " PROTECT THE INNOCENT! PUNISH THE EVIL! THOSE WHO STRIKE TERROR IN THE HEARTS OF THE GOOD MEN AND WOMEN, BEWARE! BEWARE FOR YOUR TIME HAS COME TO AN END! FOR I AM HERE! HERE TO PROTECT AND HERE TO SERVE! I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

"The great what man?", one of the officers asked.

"The great saiyaman!", the golden haired idiot repeated.

"Ok. Screw this", the chief muttered then yelled," OK SAIYADOUCHE, HAND ON THE GROUND NOW! OR WE WILL FIRE!"

The boy huffed, "no offence officer, but you are really ungrateful".

"What did ya' say punk!", the chief bellowed.

The boy sighed and then looked at his wrist, "I am getting late, so I don't have time for this. Ask the people in the bank and they shall tell you who I am".

"Are you getting on the ground or do we have to shoot you!"

"Bye bye".

"Wait, what!? Stop punk!"

Before the chief or any other office could fire their pistol, the man simple flew up. No jet pack, no propelling shoes, no chopter...no nothing. He just flew up, and then vanished.

"Chief...are you...ok", Triston asked as he saw the chief's face turn red.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!"

Videl arrived at the bank, just a minute too late. She groaned. She could still feel the golden fighters aura, it was only a minute old. He was here. It was so clearly visible, his ki was so vibrant that it left a clear after image of him. She knew exactly where he was standing just a minute before. She could even see the golden trail that was left behind as he flew away. It extended up high into the sky, and then abruptly ended, as if he had simply vanished.

Looking around, Videl spotted Tristan interrogating a civilian, probably someone who had been taken hostage by the robbers.

"Tristan!", Videl yelled out his name as she walked towards him.

He looked at her coming towards him and then muttered something to the person who he was interrogating. The man nodded and then left.

He then turned towards Videl, "Hey Videl", he said, though with much less enthusiasm that he usually did. Perhaps he was still mad about the fact that Videl had refused to help Nam, though little did he know that she had changed her mind. He did not need to know what she and Nam were planning, it was too dangerous for him anyways.

Shifting her mind back to the topic, she asked him,"Did you see him? Did you see the man who stopped the robbery?"

"Well I did, and man was it one weird sight. The guy had dyed his hair golden, and he wore a weird ass power ranger costume. It was such a ridiculous sight, the olny thing preventing me from laughing out was chief's temper", Triston answered.

"Wait...power ranger costume? What?"

"Yeah I know. It's just weird thinking about it. But yeah...he was dressed like a power ranger...even had a cape. And God, was he Corny. Struck the most ridiculous superhero pose I have ever seen, and he spoke like he was in a bloody cartoon".

"Are you kidding right now? I am not sure if you are being serious or if you are pulling my leg".

"I am a hundred percent serious Videl. The guy was a clown. Though his outlandish costume was probably some kind of high tech super gear. All the witnesses said that he was bullet proof, and that he could teleport. And apparently he punched a robot's head into space".

"What? A robot?"

"Yup. It's kinda creepy. If you don't look at the wires popping out of the neck then the rest of the body looks absolutely human".

"A robot a huh? That's new.."

"Yeah, and so was this clown. Though the weirdest part...but also the coolest was that the guy literally flew away. And without any kind of jetpack! And he was extremely fast! Probably some high tech anti gravity shit or something".

"He can fly", Videl muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Agh! Nothing! I am getting late for school Tristan! I just came down here because I heard about the robbery".

"Yeah you better get going. Don't be late on the first day. Also don't was chief seeing you and pooping a vein".

Videl chuckled and then activated her copter. She climbed into the seat and then waved Tristan goodbye, after which she took off and flew towards her school. The golden fighter...was he really as big a moron as Tristan made him out to be?

'No way..that can't be true. That aura..it belongs to someone amazing...someone magnificent...at least I hope so'.

But did that matter? Even if he was a dork...he was still the man who saved the world.

Suddenly Videl heard a horn and realized that she was about to crash into another oncoming copter. She yelped in surprise and just missed the other copter by a few inches. She groaned, trying to push away the golden fighter from her thoughts. She had a lot to do, and she wouldn't be able to do anything if she was dead because she was too distracted to fly properly.

So pushing out the golden fighter from her mind, Videl concentrated on flying safely and reaching her school alive for her first day.


	11. Chapter 11

Hovering several feet above Orange star High, Gohan looked down at the school to see that a swarm of news hungry journalists and their cameramen had already formed a blockade around the school's main gate.

 _There is no way I am ever getting through that entrance unscathed._ Gohan thought, and then shuddered at the thought of ever being surrounded by that many cameramen.

He then shifted his attention to the roof top of the school. While there were still journalists up there, there were not even half as many as there were down below. But besides the journalists, several students were also currently on the roof, and several more kept arriving as that was where the helipad for the capsule copters were.

 _Well I definitely can't fly down onto the roof, too many witnesses. And I would rather avoid any and all journalists if I can._

So deciding against landing on the roof, Gohan scanned the school and its surrounding area to find a safe place where he could land and then safely enter the school without running into too many people. He then noticed the wide ground behind the main school building.

While there were absolutely no journalists on the school ground, there were still several students practicing football before the classes started, as well as their coach.

 _I can't just directly fly into the school ground, I'll be spotted. And there doesn't seem to be any back entrance to the school ground either._

Gohan tried to look for a small gate or some such entrance that directly led into the school ground, but there wasn't one. The entire school ground's perimeter was bordered by a wall that was several feet tall.

 _Wait! I can't directly fly in because that would be too noticeable, but I can easily jump over the wall! Plus the ground is extremely large, and the students seem to be busy in their practice, so they won't even notice someone jump over._

At least Gohan hoped that no one would notice him jump over, as the wall was not something a normal human could ever jump over. _If someone sees me, I'll be in trouble, but the ground is large, so if I jump from a spot that is further away from the students, it's unlikely that they will see me._

Deciding to land right next to the outer side of the school's perimeter wall, Gohan was about to fly down, when he luckily realized that he was still in his Saiyaman costume. _Wow! If I am seen in this then I am definitely busted!_

Gohan had already depowered from his super Saiyan form, right after he flew into the sky after stopping the bank robbery. The aura of super Saiyan was rather conspicuous due to the light it emitted, so Gohan had depowered so that no one could spot him while he was flying, but he had forgotten to change back to his normal clothes. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, which immediately caused the costume to start glowing. In a few seconds, the bright glow of the costume subsided, and the saiyaman costume had vanished, leaving behind Gohan's original school uniform.

 _Alright, now time to fly down._ Gohan flew down towards his landing spot at inhuman speed. To an untrained human eye, he would appear as nothing more than a blur. Within a matter of a few seconds, Gohan landed on the ground from his spot several hundred feet up in the air.

 _Hopefully no one saw me fly down. And even if they did, I would only appear as a blur, so they would hopefully think that I am just a bird._

Gohan now stood only a few feet away from the wall, behind which was the school ground.

Just as Gohan was about to make his jump, he sensed a familiar ki up in the sky above him. He promptly looked up to a capsule copter fly down towards his location.

 _That ki...it's the girl who fought alongside grandpa against the red ribbon army general!_

Inside the copter was Videl, who had decided to enter the school through the back entrance today. Of course there wasn't a back entrance, but the perimeter wall wasn't really much of a challenge for her to jump across. There were too many news men at the front gate as well as on the roof, and Videl was in no mood to deal with goddamned paparazzi. As she lowered her copter towards the ground she suddenly sensed a strange but familiar ki. She looked down at the ground and saw a singular man standing there, who had noticed her presence, just as she had his, and was looking up in her direction. _That is the prince of the Ox kingdom!_ Videl realized. She had seen him during the attack of the red ribbon army on the city a few weeks ago.

 _That's Videl Satan! I hope she didn't see me fly_ , Gohan thought worriedly. The copter landed a few feet in front of him, the wind from its blades ruffling his hair and clothes.

The engine of the copter shut down a few seconds after it landed on the ground, and its blades stopped rotating soon after. And then the hatch of the copter opened, and out from inside of it jumped Videl. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Videl pressed a button on the side of the copter, causing it to revert back to its capsule form. She then pocketed the capsule and turned to face Gohan.

"You are...Son Gohan, the prince of the Ox kingdom, right?" Videl asked.

 _I don't think she noticed me fly_ , Gohan thought. "Yeah...and you are Videl Satan if I am not mistaken, Hercule Satan's daughter".

"Yup, that's me alright", she replied.

A few moments passed with an awkward silence between them. Then, breaking the silence, Videl spoke, "We met before".

"Yeah", Gohan said, scratching the back of his head he added, "Well, wasn't really much of a meeting...but we did see each other", after which he chuckled nervously.

 _Her power...is much greater than Hercule's! Who whould have thought, that guy's daughter would be so powerful,_ Gohan thought. She wasn't nearly as powerful as the Z fighters, even Yamcha was much more powerful than she was, but for an ordinary human her ki was impressive.

"Yeah, the first time we met, the city was under attack by a bunch of nut jobs", she then grinned and said, "not the most ideal welcoming committee huh?"

Gohan once again chuckled and said, "Yeah...but you guys beat them right? I mean the city police and all. You too, I saw your fight against their general, it was really impressive".

"Thanks", Videl said with a smile, "but it was your grandfather that landed the knockout blow. Without him I would have been destroyed".

"You did pretty well against him too".

"Ha! I almost got killed! Truthfully he was out of my league. Your grandfather really saved my ass back then", then raising her eyebrows inquisitively she asked, "By the way, why didn't you help out?"

"Huh!? Me?" Gohan asked in surprise, and then he remembered how Videl had dodged that man's versatile tornado like ki. The only way she could have done that is if she could sense it. _Is she really Satan's daughter?_ Gohan wondered.

"Well..." Gohan looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with Videl, "I...I didn't know if I was strong enough. And also, I didn't really want the world to see me fight. I know that was kinda selfish, but.." Gohan didn't finish the sentence, because he really couldn't find a way to explain what he felt, and also deep down he knew that what he did was selfish. He could have easily ended the attack on the city within minutes, but he was afraid of publicly showing his powers, and that could have gotten several innocent people hurt.

"Didn't want the world to see me fight? That, is a lame excuse for potentially putting lives at risk, _Mr. Prince_ ", Videl said harshly.

Gohan winced at her tone, especially when she called him Mr. Prince, which she said in an extremely mocking tone.

"Yeah...I know. I...I'm sorry about that", Gohan muttered timidly.

Videl sighed, and then said, "Well, what's done is done. A pity you didn't take after you grandfather, but I guess courage isn't hereditary".

Gohan winced once more at her words, and then muttered, "Sorry", once more.

"Yeah, whatever", Videl said, then shifted her attention to the wall behind Gohan, "Guess you were planning on taking the back route as well, huh?"

"The back route?" Gohan asked confused as there wasn't a back gate to the school, then he suddenly realized what she meant and said, "Ooh! Ah...yeah, the back route. Yup, that right".

"Hate those paparazzi, huh?" Videl said, then smiling she added, "me too. They piss me off".

Gohan chuckled, and then turned to face the wall as well. He was glad that Videl had stopped mocking him for the fact that he didn't help in the fight against the red ribbon general, but he could tell that she was still bitter about that.

Gohan turned his head to face Videl, who was now standing next to him, and he asked, "Miss Videl, no one will see us if we jump this way right?"

Videl looked at him and frowned, "What's the problem even if they do see us?"

Gohan gulped and tried to articulate a response, "Well...uh..you know...well.."

Thankfully Videl just rolled her eyes and cut him off, "Don't worry, the guys who are in practice right now are too busy, plus they won't be facing us. No one will see us; I have done this before, and have never been caught".

"Ah...that's good", Gohan said. Reassured he turned back to face the wall.

"Well then, shall we", Videl said, and then she got into a crouching position, with her body weight concentrated on her feet.

"Wait!" Gohan suddenly said.

"What?" Videl asked, with a heavy undertone of annoyance in her voice.

"Um...Well, I wanted to ask something", Gohan said.

"Ask away".

"You can feel _it_ , can't you?"

Videl immediately knew what Gohan meant by _it,_ "Yeah, I can sense the energy of every living thing", she said.

"Was it your father who taught you that?" Gohan asked.

"Well it was my father who taught me how to fight", Videl said, "But the ability of sensing energy, was something I developed by myself. I don't think my father even knows that you can do it".

 _I pretty sure Satan doesn't know anything about ki,_ Gohan thought. _Yet, his daughter learned about it herself? Is that even possible?_ Gohan wondered.

"You can do it too right?" Videl asked.

"Yup", Gohan replied, there was no point in hiding it from her.

"Well now that you asked me a question, can I ask you one?" Videl asked with determination in her eyes.

 _Shit! What is she going to ask now!_ Gohan wondered worriedly.

"Uh...yeah sure, ask me your question", Gohan said, with a nervous quiver in his voice.

"Your energy, why does it stick to your body like that?" Videl asked, "It doesn't flow freely like other people's energy".

Gohan suddenly realized that she was right, his energy was indeed so over suppressed that it appeared as if his it was a tight layer over his body. Gohan had long since learned to suppress his energy, both to hide his presence, as well as to not overuse more strength than required, which could end up hurting others around him. But over the years after beating cell, he had no reason to use his powers, so he kept them completely suppressed. But due to always having his energy suppressed, he had developed a certain fear for his own power, for if he ever lost control over it he could end up causing catastrophic destruction. And due to this uncertainty, this fear, he had suppressed his energy to such an extent that it appeared unnatural.

 _Well, there is no point in lying to someone who can sense ki,_ Gohan thought.Of course he wasn't going to show her his full power, but he did release his to a small extent, which immediately made his ki flow freely like a normal human's would.

Videl's eyes widened at the sudden change in his energy. "It's a technique, called ki suppression", Gohan told her, after which he immediately restrained his energy once more, causing it to stop flowing freely and once more appear as a thin blue sheet covering his body.

"Can you teach it to me", Videl asked suddenly.

"Huh? Te...teach it?" Gohan asked, surprised by her sudden request.

"Yeah, teach it. You know, help me do it as well", Videl said.

"Well...I have never taught anything before, but I could try", Gohan said with uncertainty.

"Good", Videl said, "Teach me sometime after school".

"O..Okay".

"And another question", Videl said.

 _Oh now what_! Gohan nervously thought. "Alright, what is it?"

"What do you know about the golden fighter?" Videl asked.

"Golden fighter?"

"Yeah. Well, he calls himself the great Saiyaman, but social media has been calling him the golden fighter", Videl said.

 _Wait, what! She is talking about me! But how did she know! I stopped that robbery not more than half an hour ago!_

"N...No idea!" Gohan said loudly, and with a sliver of nervousness, "Saiyaman? Golden fighter? Never heard of him!" He added, hoping that Videl didn't realize how nervous he was.

"Is that so", Videl said, and then gave Gohan a deep inquisitive glare, that seemed to reach into his very soul, and that almost compelled him to tell her his entire life story.

 _Shit! She is almost as bad as mom! But I won't break so easily! I have been interrogated by mom! You are nothing Videl!_ Gohan thought. But deep down he knew that if she kept glaring at him like that, and kept hitting him with questions, that he would eventually break. _Stop looking at me like that!_

"Never heard of him? Well it could be possible, since he just appeared half an hour ago...but are you really telling me that you didn't even see a single post about him, on any social media site? Or heard about him on the radio while flying your copter? I find that unlikely, Mr. Prince", Videl said, with the same interrogative tone that a cop would use on a suspect. And Gohan, just like a guilty suspect, was showing all the signs of lying.

"Well I don't use the radio while flying a copter!" Gohan said defensively, "And I am not on any social media website either!"

"Really? You aren't on a single social media platform?" Videl asked, her tone clearly implying that she found that unlikely.

"Well...the Ox kingdom doesn't really have a strong internet, so most people don't use the internet at all!" Gohan said.

"Well that's true...but aren't you royalty? I am certain that the prince of the Ox kingdom at least has one wifi router at his palace".

"Yeah...well...uh...but you see, my mom doesn't let me use the internet! She doesn't like it!" Gohan said, though this wasn't untrue.

Videl glared at Gohan for a few more seconds, but then she finally gave up and looked away.

Gohan sighed in relief. _Thank Dende...she stopped giving me that look._

"Um...Miss Videl, if Saiyaman appeared only about half an hour ago, then how is there already news about him on social media?" Gohan asked.

"Well...if you compare journalists and their camera men to rabid dogs, think of social media as a rabid wolf. It's bigger, badder, and ten times more aggressive. There are already half a dozen picture of the Saiyaman with thousands of shares. News travels fast on the internet, really fast".

"I...I see", Gohan said. _Cities are scary._

"Shall we go now?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, lets. We are getting late", Gohan said, and then got into she same crouching position as Videl, ready to jump over the wall.

They both jumped at the same time, the force of their leap scattering the dust around their feet. Videl landed right on top of the wall. Then she turned her head to Gohan's direction, and saw that he had leapt several feet over the top of the wall itself. His body stopped its upward moment just a few feet above Videl's head, and stayed still in midair for a split second. Then gravity finally regained control of his body, and he swiftly fell onto the school ground, landing with perfection.

"Nice jump", Videl said with a grin on her face, and then she jumped off the top of the wall and landed besides Gohan.

 _I overdid it,_ Gohan thought and winced. His jump had been vastly superior to Videl's, which would have made Videl even more suspicious. Gohan had suppressed his power even below Videl's level, and someone with a lower power level could not out perform someone with a higher power level in a feat of strength, unless they were hiding their true strength.

But Videl didn't seem to notice Gohan's mistake, and simply smiled at him and said, "Mr. Prince, you may not be a fighter, but you sure are a damn good jumper".

 _She doesn't know! Someone with a lower power shouldn't be able to physically top a person with a higher power. But she doesn't seem to understand that...she really is self trained!_ Even back when Gohan had been a child, he had been taught this basic principle by Mr. Piccolo.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess my legs I stronger than I realized", Gohan said, standing up from the crouching position his body had fallen into after landing on the school ground.

Videl stood up as well, and then said, "No one seems to have noticed".

And indeed, not a single athlete practicing on the ground was looking in their direction. They were busy conducting the final moments of their morning practice.

"Ah! You were right Miss Videl! No one noticed us!"

"Told ya", Videl said, and then she dusted off the dirt that had stuck to her shorts, and said, "Anyways, you know which class you are in?"

"Nope! I have to go the the principal first and get my time table", Gohan said.

"Well, I'll be going to class directly, so I guess I'll see you around".

"Oh...Okay! Bye Miss Videl!"

Videl gave Gohan a slightly amused look, "Desperate to get rid of me?" She asked.

"Wa...no! I didn't mean that! I mean, you have to go to class, and I have to go to the principal! That's why!" Gohan said defensively.

Videl chuckled and then said, "Yeah but we still have to walk to the same building you know".

"Oh...Oh yeah", Gohan said, and then he laughed nervously and said, "My bad".

Videl and Gohan walked together in silence towards the school building. They walked around the football ground where students were still practicing, and then passed a large audience stand opposite to the boundary wall, after which they reached the back entrance to the school building.

"The principal's office is on the second floor. You will reach faster if you take the stairs to your left", Videl said, and then waving goodbye she added, "My class is in the other direction. So, bye for now, Mr. Prince".

"Bye Miss Videl", Gohan said, waving back at her.

Then they both turned their backs to each other, and walked in the opposite direction.

 _Well, I am a little late, hope the principal doesn't mind,_ Gohan thought as he walked towards the principal's office.

Meanwhile, Videl could not help but wonder about the prince of the Ox kingdom. _Both the times I felt the Golden fighter's presence, the prince was in the city. Is it a coincidence? Is he telling the truth? Does he really know nothing about the golden fighter? Or is he hiding something?_

Unbeknownst to Videl and Gohan, a singular figure sitting on the audience stand had seen them jump into the school from the other side of the wall. That figure watched them with great interest, though they did not notice his gaze upon them. The figure did not avert his eyes from the duo until the very moment when they entered the building and were out of his sight. But they never once spared even a single glance at him, not even when they passed right by the audience stand.

The man sitting on the stand was none other than Amelette Osparagus, aka the bomb king. He was also sometimes called the Leeacher, but those who once called him so had all been killed by Amelette himself, for the simple fact that he did not like being called the Leeacher That code name made him sound like an insect, and so he hated it. Plus the bomb king was much cooler in all regards.

Amelette had been sitting on the audience stand eating an apple, for no particular reason other than he felt like it. He had come early to school, and he preferred to sit in the open air before class, rather than stay cooped up with his moronic and horny teenage peers in the classroom.

He had not been expecting the arrival of the two people, who he recognized as the prince of the Ox kingdom and Videl Satan, but he was certainly glad that he had decided to come to the ground, as that had allowed him to prematurely see the prince; Son Gohan, and had also allowed him to sense his ki. And what he sensed in Gohan excited him a great deal.

When Gohan had first flown down and landed outside the school wall, Amelette had immediately sensed his presence. At first he had thought that it might have been another one of the devil's generals, as they were the only other people he personally knew who could fly. But then he quickly remembered that he was the only ordinary human out of all the generals, the rest were all a bunch of weird creatures, ranging from pterodactyls, to demons and vampires, and finally tipping the absurd scale at immortal faceless shape shifter.

 _Naa, that ki is too human to be one of my colleagues,_ Amelette thought. The most interesting thing about the man on the other side of the wall was not that he could fly, but it was the way his ki was stuck to his body.

 _He has suppressed his ki to such an extent that it can't even flow naturally,_ Amelette thought while chuckling. There were only two reasons for which a ki would be so over suppressed. One was that the man was an armature at ki control and did not know how to properly suppress his energy, and the other much more interesting reason would be that the man feared his own power.

 _And considering that he flew while his power level was suppressed to a point barely above normal humans, I can clearly tell that he is no armature,_ Amelette thought. So that only left the latter of the two possible reasons, which greatly piqued his interest.

Only about a quarter of a minute after the man with the suppressed ki landed outside the school wall, a second person with higher than normal ki arrived in a capsule copter and also landed on the outer side of the wall, right besides the first man.

This ki was one that Amelette recognized. It was the ki of Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule _the idiot_ Satan, a spoilt brat who overhyped her own strength and constantly put herself into situations that she barely survived.

She was also stronger than an average human, though that wasn't really very impressive. Amelette already knew of her strength. Though her strength was greater than most of the human race, Videl was still very much a weakling.

But it wasn't her that he was interested in. It was the man besides her, the one with the suppressed ki. _Who are you_? Amelette wondered.

Amelette also knew that Videl had a strong sense of ki at close range, and it was very likely that the man also was an adept at ki sensing. So Amelette also began to suppress his ki, till the point that it was completely internalized. This made it impossible to sense his ki, unless someone specifically tried to find him.

For a minute or two, Videl and the man stood on the other side of the wall, talking to each other, and once they finally jumped into the ground, Amelette recognized the man almost instantly.

 _That's the Prince of the Ox kingdom, Son Gohan!_ Amelette realized. Videl and the man who Amelette now recognized as Gohan, started to look around to see if anyone noticed them. Of course no one except for Amelette had seen the two of them jump. The ground was large, and the football field did not face the wall. Also the fact that the jocks were all engrossed in their practice made it very unlikely than any of them noticed the two of them jump over.

The only reason that Amelette saw them himself was because of the fact that the audience stand was right opposite the wall, as well as the fact that he could easily sense their ki. The duo of Videl and Gohan did not seem to notice him, and that was to be expected. Since Amelette had completely internalized his ki, he was absolutely invisible to their sense. Of course they could have always seen him with their eyes, but the ironic thing about strengthening your sense of ki was that you eventually became dependent on it. _If one keeps enhancing their sense of ki, it become like a sixth sense and this sixth sense dominates over all other senses, even over sight itself_.

And indeed, that already seemed to be the case for Videl and Gohan. They had become too dependent on their sense of ki, and so when Amelette hid his ki from their sense, he was virtually undetectable. They sensed that no student or teacher had seen them, and were convinced, but they did not consciously look for someone who noticed them, for they weren't really looking with their eyes. And so, even though Amelette was right in front of their field of vision, they did not see him. _Depending too much on your strengths will eventually turn them into weaknesses._

Soon the two started to walk towards the school building. They eventually entered a range in which Amellete's own sense of ki was the strongest. And it was at that moment that Amelette extended his senses right into Son Gohan. The technique of invading another man's body with your senses was one that allowed you to determine their true level of strength.

And so like a miner digging for coal, Amelette dug into Son Gohan's spirit to see just how deep his ki strength truly was. His outer coating of ki was as thin as a sheet of paper, and was easily bypassed. Amelette dug deeper and deeper, and found more and more energy.

As each second passed, the expression of disbelief on Amelette's face kept on getting more and more intense. _Does...does this man even have a limit?_ Amelette asked himself in disbelief. He kept digging into Son Gohan's spirit, but he still could not find the end.

It was like a bottomless well. Amelette kept trying to find the end, but all he did was swim deeper and deeper down. Soon the vastness of Gohan's strength started to crush Amelette's ki that had invaded into his body. _Agh! The deeper I go the greater is the pressure! But...but the end has to be near! There is no way a human could have ki any larger than this!_

Amelette was wrong. He was nowhere near the end of Gohan's vast ki. The duo of Gohan and videl had already reached the school building, and were now out of Amelette's sight, and would soon be out of the range of his expanded sense as well.

As the duo walked deeper into building and further away from Amelette, the ki that Amelette had used to invade Gohan's spirit was starting to be ripped apart, both by the sheer pressure of Gohan's ki as well as due to the increasing distance between Amelette and Gohan.

 _If...If I pry into his spirit any longer...or any deeper...I am going to be destroyed!_ Amelette realized. _But I still haven't found the end of his ki damn it!_ Only a few seconds later, the pressure was so great that Amelette's invading senses were almost completely destroyed.

"Agh!" Amelette yelled in agony, as he was finally forced to pull out his senses from Gohan's body due to the seer amount of pressure being excreted. _If I had stayed even a millisecond longer...my invading ki would have been destroyed and my brain would have been put into shock_! Amelette thought while gritting his teeth in sheer disbelief and anger. He also felt fear, for he had never experienced such a monstrous strength before, not even from the other generals of the devil. At that moment there was only one man who intimidated Amelette more than Gohan, and that was his master, the Devil himself.

 _This man...is he even human? Son Gohan can't just be an ordinary prince! No way! He is something much greater!_

In a few moments, the disbelief, fear and anger were all gone, and all that remained in Amelette was a singular feeling...Curiosity. Overwhelming curiosity.

"Who are you?" Amelette muttered to himself, his voice trembling with excitement.

 _I am going to find out what you really are Son Gohan, by any means necessary._

"This is the first time I have seen anything like this!" Jonatar said. In all the years he had spent as a cybercrime and robotics specialist at the Satan city police department, this was the first time he had ever laid his eyes on anything as advanced as what lay in front of him.

Jonatar was currently standing in the quarantined testing laboratory inside the Satan city cybercrime department headquarters. Next to him stood Monica and Nerdo, two other talented robotics experts that had been hired by the police department. Standing behind the three of them and looking over their shoulders to see what they were doing, were the police chief as well as a young officer named Tristan.

"Same for me! I have never seen an advanced Android in my entire life! This is groundbreaking tech!" Nerdo said excitedly.

"And to think that such an advanced machine was used as a tool to loot a bank! What a gross misuse of science!" Monica said.

"I agree. But nonetheless, whosoever made this android may have had malicious intentions, but he or she is still an amazing genius!" Jonatar said.

"An amazing genius huh!?" The chief grit his teeth, "There ain't nothing amazing about this! There is a freaking robot on the table in front of you!"

"Well its more specifically an android si-" Jonatar was cut off by the chief yelling, "I don't care!"

"I already had that damn Satan girl playing superhero in my city! But now I have to deal with a crazy golden haired punk wearing a power ranger costume, WHO CAN FLY!" The chief was almost frothing from his mouth in absolute rage, "And turns out the guy he supposedly killed, wasn't even human! It was a Goddamn robot! THIS CITY IS GOING CRAZY! ABSOLUTELY GODDAMN CRAZY!"

"Uh...calm down sir, you-", Tristan couldn't complete his sentence, as the Chief angrily turned towards him and growled, "Don't order me around boy. And don't you bloody tell me to calm down! Not when this city is going to shit!"

The door of the quarantine room suddenly burst open, causing everyone to shift their attention towards the now open door, adrenalin now shooting into their veins due to the sudden loud noise. Both Tristan and the chief stood with their hands on their gun holsters, while the three specialists cowered and peeked at the door from behind the backs of the cops.

For a few moments the five of them stared at the door intently, and then their expressions slowly started to turn into that of confusion, as there was absolutely no one behind the door.

"It...it open on its own?" Monika asked.

"Of course it didn't open on its own lady!" The chief glowered, "This is a really bad time for a prank goddamn it! Whoever did this is going to lose their fucking job!"

Jonatar, who was standing closest to the table, felt something more behind him, and immediately turned around. What he saw then made him cry out in alarm.

The others in the room turned once more to face the table, and Tristan even pulled out his gun and aimed it at the general direction.

Tristan tried to locate the source of Jonatar's distress, but he could see absolutely nothing that would pose any danger. It took a few more moments for Tristan to realize that the fact that there was absolutely nothing was the cause for Jonatar's outburst.

"It's...it's gone", Tristan said weakly, the gun in his hand quivering.

"That's...how the fuck is that possible!" the chief yelled.

On the table upon which the body of the android lay just a few seconds ago, was now completely empty, as if noting was kept on it in the first place.

"What the hell is happening in this city", the chief muttered, his body shaking with anxiety.

Taking a deep breath and clenching his fists tight, the chief collected himself and then commanded Tristan, "Check the cameras! Check each and every single goddamn camera! I want that damn android found in the next ten minutes goddamnit!"

The camera footage did nothing more than confuse and distress the chief even more than he already was. On the footage he saw that the door to the quarantine room had burst open, its lock had been shattered, but no one had ever burst it open in the first place, or at least no one that was visible on the camera. It was as if the door had opened on its own.

And as the five people in the room looked at the door that was the moment when the body of the android on the table simply vanished. One moment it was there, and the next it was gone, as if it was never there to begin with. No one had entered the room, and no one had stolen the body. It had simply vanished, like a ghost, and no one had any idea how. And the chief doubted that they would ever find out how this absurd event had actually transpired.

The chief was right of course, the police department never did find out how the android's body disappeared without trace right in front of their eyes. After all, they could not have predicted that Android model IV22 had the ability to turn himself, as well as anything he touched invisible, and that he would be tasked to recover the body of his defeated brother android model AB77 from the Cybercrime headquarters.

By the time the police started to look through the camera footage to try and find an explanation for the missing android, IV22 had already carried off his brother's body in his arms, bridal style, and had flown away from the vicinity of the building.

Soon he and his brother AB77 were already at the outskirts of Satan city. It was at that moment that IV22 removed his cloaking matrix, turning both him and his brother visible again.

While flying, IV22 turned his head to look at the space above AB77's neck, where his head should have been, and spoke as to the body as if it still had its head, "We are still unable to find your head brother. But don't you worry, we will find it eventually".

Then IV22 flew silently for a few more seconds before once again speaking to the headless body, "The bank heists in the other cities were a success. You were the only one to fail brother. But don't worry, mother doesn't blame you. The arrival of the Saiyan was unexpected, and just a stroke of ill luck for you".

Mother had sent one android into each major city in the world, to perform a single bank robbery in each city simultaneously. She needed the money to continue producing more artificial sons and daughters to serve in her army. Her production procedure was still not completely self sufficient and hence still required occasional purchases from external sources.

"Usually failure is punished by incineration, but as the Saiyan was not an expected parameter, mother has decided to forgive you and give you another chance", IV22 saw a plane flying ahead of him and recoated his and AB77's bodies with the cloaking matrix, "Don't worry brother. We will kill off those pesky Saiyan's soon enough".

IV22 then smiled at the air above the headless body's neck and said, "In fact, I myself have been chosen brother. Now that the Saiyan will frequent the city to go to a public school, it is an optimal time to assassinate him. And that job has been assigned to me brother".

"Of course, the chances of my success are only around 30%", the smile on IV22's face turned into a worried frown, "It is unlikely that I will succeed. But mother believes in me, and is willing to risk the odds".

Then he smiled again and said, "Mother trusts me to succeed. I do have the best chance out of all of us to be able to kill a Saiyan. After all, he would never see me coming".


End file.
